The Super Saiyan's Weakness
by Jitterbug15
Summary: Bulma heard footsteps behind her she turned to her surprise she saw Vegeta. Vegeta wore a tight black tank top revealing to her his huge biceps and triceps, he was also wearing jeans that fit just right on him, Bulma was taken away by his muscular figure. "w-what are you doing here I thought you left Earth" Vegeta gazed into her eyes almost with a sympathy. Review for B&V Love
1. A New Feeling

**Okay here is my first chapter of The Super Saiyan's Weakness, if you have been already reading my story and are re-reading this chapter you will notice that it has been edited a bit.**

**I hope that you agree with some of the changes I made, but of course I did leave some things the same. And if this is your first time reading this chapter then all I can say is don't forget to R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ :'( or any of the characters except my story ENJOY ^_^**

* * *

><p>Vegeta leaned against the tree while sneering. He watched as all the Namekians were lead into the capsule house, home of Bulma and her family. Then Vegeta's eyes fell upon Bulma, with her wonderful blue hair and curvy figure.<p>

He found that he could not take his eyes off of her, and then his eyes fell a bit lower.

_'This is absurd what am I doing she is a human, and I am an elite Saiyan warrior'_

Bulma turned to face Vegeta waving her hand "HEY VEGETA YOU COMING" Vegeta shook his head and headed in the opposite direction the Namekians and Bulma. Vegeta growled

_'Since I have returned from planet Namek there has been something different about her'_

Vegeta powered up and flew into the air, flying at a slow pace and heading in no particular location, just away from Bulma's house. _"No, this cannot be happening! There is no way that I could have feelings for the human girl!' _Vegeta shook his head;

as if the thoughts would just pour out of him, like some sort of liquid. _'Why am I having these thoughts? Why am I having this feeling?'_

Vegeta gave a heavy sigh, as the wind swept through his hair. He took in a deep breath, it seemed that he could smell everything of planet Earth; feeling that he could smell the rich soil of the Planet.

Vegeta glanced down to see a small far, a family of five; a husband, wife, three boys, and two girls; worked at their land. It was surprisingly, a beautiful sight to Vegeta.

He frowned, _'The only thing I should be worried about; is defeating Kakarott, as soon as he returns to this pathetic excuse for a planet. Not falling for humans!' _Vegeta had no explanations for these thoughts, but one thing was for certain, they weren't going away.

He looked down at the ground, he was just passing by a city full of people walking to various locations, _'I could destroy them all in an instant.'_

Vegeta sped up his pace, _'I am only here to destroy this planet.' _Vegeta thought to himself, a sense of doubt in him. He could not find any excitement in destroying Earth; instead he felt guilt at the thought of destroying such a beautiful planet.

But, Vegeta somehow knew that he would not be destroying the planet.

_'Where else would I live?'_

Vegeta thought to himself, trying to come up with an excuse of why he did not want to destroy Earth. _'Planet Vegeta's destroyed, I'll never return to that planet of Freiza's.'_

Vegeta nodded his head, "Yes, that is why, I will not destroy this planet, I still need it until I find another planet for me to conquer." Vegeta looked up to the sky _'But what planet would I conquer?'_

Even though Vegeta couldn't stand the thought he had to admit that he did not see himself conquering any planet, all he could see was him living the rest of his life on the pitiful rock of a planet.

Vegeta landed, he looked around at the terrain that he was in. He could swear that it was the exact place that he and Kakarott had first fought. He only vividly remembered the fight between him and Kakarott; how he, Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans was forced to retreat by Saiyan scum.

Vegeta thought _'How long ago that was.'_

And then another thought came into Vegeta's head _'But how much the same things are here, Kakarott has still surpassed my power and I am still one step ahead of me' _Vegeta growled.

_'Kakarott…'_

the name ran through his head, memories also ran through his mind, _'How is it that whenever I cannot defeat an enemy, Kakarott swoops in and saves the day?' _Vegeta thought back to the Ginyu force and how he had been so easily defeat by Recoome.

How Freiza had killed him without seconds thought. _'Kakarott is always there to prove; how much more powerful he is then me.' _the thought of this angered, Vegeta.

_'But the day will come, Kakarott, that I will be far more powerful than you!'_

But then another thought came in to Vegeta's mind; "Planet Namek" growled at the thought.

_(Flashback)_

_Vegeta's eyes opened, all around him was dirt. He could taste the foul soil that seeped into his mouth._

_Vegeta sat up pushing through all the dirt easily, 'Where am I?' he thought to himself. He looked around and then, instantly remembered all the events that had occurred 'B-But I was killed by Freiza. How can I still be alive?'_

_He looked at the planet; it looked as if it were about to explode, "What has happened?" Vegeta asked. Then the thought of Kakarott; stepping up to take Vegeta's place in fighting Freiza, came to mind._

_'Has Kakarott really given Freiza, this much of a fight?'_

_He sensed for the two warriors' powers and was quick to find Freiza and Goku's power "There they are." Vegeta muttered to himself._

_Vegeta was then, even more surprised to sense hundreds of Namekian powers, as well, 'Wait, aren't they all dead?' Vegeta looked to his left and saw the Namekian Dragon and then sensed that, Goku and Freiza were heading straight toward it._

_"Freiza must be trying to get his wish of immortality." Vegeta smirked, "Fat chance." Little did Freiza know; you had to speak Namekian in order to get your wish. Vegeta was soon approaching the Dragon, when he caught sight of Goku._

_'W-Who is that? Is that Kakarott?'_

_Vegeta gaped, 'No, has he done it? Yes, that's the only explanation; he's become a Super Saiyan. But, how?' Vegeta looked at Goku who was facing Freiza._

_His golden aura was impossible to miss and Vegeta also noticed, Goku's hair had turned gold as well. Goku turned, finally noticing Vegeta," That can only mean that the wish worked!"_

_Vegeta started toward Goku, "K-Kakarott!" but with that word, he had disappeared back to Earth, along with all the Namekians._

_(End Flashback)_

The image of the golden warrior flashed through Vegeta's mind. It was only a brief second, but that second caused all the anger deep within Vegeta, to build up inside. Until it almost felt as if it were going to burst.

Vegeta's power began to rise, "How can such a low class warrior; be so much stronger than me? When I am the prince of the entire Saiyan race, an elite warrior with a power greater than anyone! How could Kakarott be so much more powerful than me?"

Vegeta's dark blue aura began to grow, as the anger did as well.

He powered up a Ki blast, in the palm of his hand. Without warning, he shot blast after blast at the rock formations, causing them to crumple to the ground, as if they were never there.

Vegeta continued on with this for two minutes, letting out all his anger with the blast. He stopped powering down.

Vegeta let out a heavy sigh, looking back up to the sky, deep in thought.

_'There is only one way to surpass Kakarott's power!'_

He knew there was only one solution to his problem, _'I have no choice but to become a Super Saiyan.'_ Vegeta thought.

Vegeta flew back into the air, heading back toward Bulma's house, _'I must begin my training. If my memory serves me right; there should be one of those high-tech ships with the gravity machine at Bulma's home.'_

He sped up, _'It can't take that long to become Super Saiyan. I should be just on the brink of the transformation.' _Vegeta smirked.

_'Be prepared for a rematch, Kakarott. Because, once I become a Super Saiyan, there will be no one who will be able to defeat me. And I will take my rightful place; as the strongest warrior in the universe!'_

Vegeta smiled at the thought of becoming Super Saiyan, _'And I'll show you how strong an elite warrior, like me, really is!' _He powered up, power to its limit and sped through the sky at amazing speed,

leaving people to watch in amazement. Thinking to themselves, _'What in the world could move that fast?'_

* * *

><p>After, Bulma showed the Namekians where they would be staying, while they were living on Planet Earth. She then walked into her kitchen and looked up to the sky, seeing no movement, whatsoever.<p>

When Vegeta had denied coming into the house, she had watched as he had stormed off, taking to the air and flying off into the distance. He was gone within the blink of an eye. _'But, why did you leave? Was it me?'_

Bulma looked back up to the sky not even a bird flew in the sky, how Bulma wished for there to be some sign of movement, and how she hoped Vegeta would come back running into the house and embrace her in a hug.

_'Vegeta, why don't you come back?'_

It angered Bulma, to think about how much of an angry man, Vegeta was. It was like he was mad at her 24/7.

But even though he was an angry man, it did not change the fact that she needed him in her life. He was her knight in shining armor. Bulma could not believe that she could be falling for such an arrogant man.

_'But, I still can't deny the fact; that I AM falling for Vegeta!'_

Bulma thought sadly to herself. She put her head in her hands, looking out the window _'It feels as if I can't live without him.'_

The image of Yamcha came into her head. _'Of course, I felt that way for Yamcha, but somehow this is different. And Yamcha was too much of a player for my taste, unlike Vegeta.' _Bulma sighed.

"Hey, dear." Bulma turned suddenly to face her mother, who beamed at her. When was there a time she was never smiling? Bulma sighed, "Hey, mom." she turned back to the window.

"Why the long face dear?" Bulma turned back to her mother, "It's Vegeta, I'm just waiting for him to come back." her mother frowned. _'Oh, I hate it when she's upset!'_ Bulma thought sadly.

"Mom, no please don't be upset. I'm fine; I'm just waiting for Vegeta to come back, so I can talk to him."

Bulma's mother nodded her head, "Okay, dear." she motioned with her hand, the drinks that sat on the counter. "I got to get these drinks to those Namekians; they really seem to like pina colada."

Bulma chuckled, "That's good that they're getting settled in, nicely." Bulma watched her mother walk out of the kitchen, Bulma got up and walked outside to get some fresh air and clear her head.

Bulma walked, looking at the ground, thinking of all the things that Vegeta could be doing right now. Bulma was so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice her father, who was looking at his papers and the two collided.

"OH! I'm so sorry, dad let me help you." Bulma knelt down, picking up the scattered.

gathered up his paper and looked at his daughter,"Is everything alright Bulma?" Bulma was annoyed.

_'Am I that obvious, that I'm upset?'_

Bulma shook her head, "No, dad everything's alright. I just have to talk to, Vegeta." She looked confused "Didn't he fly off somewhere?" Bulma nodded her head.

Without warning, a huge wind swept through the air. They covered their eyes from the wind, "What in the hell is that?" shouted. Bulma ran toward the source of the confusion

and saw their ship rising from the ground. She looked up, knowing good and well who was inside of it. Her father caught up to her, looking up as well, "Isn't that Vegeta?" Bulma watched as the pod flew off into the distance.

A tear formed in the corner of her eye, Bulma gave Vegeta, a silent prayer for safety.

_'Please come back to me, Vegeta.'_

Bulma thought to herself. Placing a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, let's go inside." and Bulma allowed herself to be walked into the house, all the while thinking of Vegeta."

* * *

><p>Vegeta gazed out at the endless scenery of space. He had caught the stare of the human female he had saw,<p>

gazing up at the pod in wonderment, it seemed as he if re-encountered these events, the feeling coursed through his body,

He paced around the pod deep in thought. Vegeta looked outside of the pod, he could catch but only a last glance at Planet Earth, as the pod sped away.

He felt at loss, as the distance between him and Earth, grew steadily more and more.

Vegeta could not deny it any longer. He had to accept the fact that he was falling in love, with Bulma.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there's chapter 1 of The Super Saiyan's Weakness. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading my story.<strong>

**Well I guess I don't have anything else to say sooooo DONT FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ^_***


	2. Restless Thoughts

**Okay and I am pleased to bring you CHAPTER 2 of "THE SUPER SAIAYN'S WEAKNESS" I hope that you are enjoying this story so far because so far I am having a blast writing this story and I am also loving the reviews I have received so far**

**So Keep those Reviews coming people and tell me what you think of my story.**

**And also if you have any questions for me about either the story, how I came up with it, etc. make sure to PM me or Review and I will be sure to answer all of your questions at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Now let's continue on with the chapter and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ^_^ ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Vegeta stood in the middle of the pod, he could barely catch his breath, the sweat was pouring down his face into his eye. The Saiyan wiped the sweat away hastily keeping his eyes on the red beam that shot around the pod.<p>

The beam was heading straight for Vegeta, but the Saiyan was too fast and transported across the room dodging the beam. Vegeta smirked, ever since Vegeta had left Earth and begun his training on the pod his power, speed, and agility had increased a ton full.

Unfortunately while Vegeta was caught up in his thoughts he had not noticed the beam heading straight for him, Vegeta had no time to react and the beam hit him squarely in the chest causing a huge explosion of smoke to fill the pod.

The smoke was so thick even a Saiyan's eyes could not see through it.

When the smoke had cleared the Saiyan got his sight back and stood there clearly unaffected from the blast. He rubbed his chest where the blast had hit him, there was no scratch whatsoever there. _'I'm completely unaffected from the blast' _

Vegeta was impressed with how stronger he had gotten since leaving Earth, it was the best feeling to feel your body improve and become increasingly more and more powerful. Vegeta smirked _'No wonder Kakarott is always training' _

Vegeta headed over to the control panel and looked down at the Gravity control panel, _100 times Gravity._

"Damn it, I'm already at 100 times gravity I should have had Bulma's-" Vegeta paused suddenly at the realization of what he had done, that had been the first time he had used her name before, it was as if her name put him in some sort of trance.

"Bulma" he muttered to himself, the scene of seeing her standing outside the pod looking up at him ran through his head over and over again _'I shouldn't have done that to you' _He thought feeling guilt wash over him.

Vegeta shook his head angrily _'What the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't feel guilty for leaving'_

The frustrated Saiyan placed his head in his hands and let out a heavy sighed, he stood up straight and grabbed the towel he had found inside the pod and wiped down his sweat black hair, and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

He threw the towel aside and walked away from the control pad "I've wasted way too much training time" Vegeta scowled himself softly.

And the Saiyan continued his training pushing out the thoughts of a certain blue-haired girl.

* * *

><p>Bulma sat in her room, tears ran down her face, along with some mascara, Bulma had made sure to lock the door so that her parents would not walk into the room. Bulma did not want them to see her in this condition but also she felt embarrassed.<p>

_'Why would he leave me like that? Am I that terrible that he's forced to flee to another planet?' _

The first time Bulma had seen Vegeta was on Planet Namek but that was a different time, at that time she was still deathly afraid of the Saiyan and his intimidating appearance. But when they had returned back to Earth her whole perspective of Vegeta had changed completely.

It was almost love at second sight, but how could that be. _'Why am I falling for the arrogant bastard?' _whenever she thought of Vegeta she felt incomplete,

Bulma felt as if she needed him in her life, without him Bulma was nothing.

The blue-haired woman pulled her knees up under her chin, she sniffled wiping the tears that had slid down her face but more still came as a result. Bulma walked into her bathroom and cleaned her face up, splashing water into her face.

Bulma then walked back to her bedroom laying on her side, from her bed she looked out the window and up at the stars instantly thinking of Vegeta, the image of him leaving in the pod played over and over in her head.

She continued thinking of Vegeta and an image of the Saiyan appeared in her mind.

Bulma clung on to that image, she knew full and well that it was a good chance she would not see Vegeta any time soon, that she only had her memories of the Saiyan, distant memories of his image.

Bulma turned over thoughts of Vegeta still running through her head, and with that she mourned the process of crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sweat continuously poured down Vegeta's face, from the Saiyan's point of view the pod was upside down. Vegeta winced as he continued doing one-handed, hand stand, push-ups. The sweat continued to drip down his face,<p>

causing a very annoying dripping sound to echo through the whole pod. "2000" Vegeta shouted out loud and pushed himself from the ground, hovering in the air.

Vegeta clenched and unclenched his fists, they felt only a bit sore. The image of Goku appeared in his head and would not leave, this only caused Vegeta to become even more angry "How can that low class scum be able to become a Super Saiyan before I, a super elite warrior"

Vegeta's fist shook in pure anger

"Have I truly reached my limits? Can I not push myself past my limitations and pass become a Super Saiyan"

Vegeta could not stand the thought that Goku could pass into the Super Saiyan level before he did "How is it that whenever I become more powerful, Kakarott is always one step ahead of me? How does the bastard do it"

The angered Saiyan began to power up to his full power, a blue aura appeared around his clenched fist.

"WHY CAN'T I BECOME A SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta shouted and shot out two large ki blast from the palm of his hand. The blast traveled around the room. Vegeta turned around and braced himself for the blasts, opening himself up to take in the blasts full on.

The blasts were extremely fast and hit Vegeta squarely in the abdomen causing an explosion that flung Vegeta back against the wall.

The Saiyan stood on one knee breathing deeply.

Vegeta stood up shakily his body slumped over, he was unable to stand up straight. Vegeta's whole body felt as if it were on fire, and he could barely move his feet as he drug them across the floor heading over to the pod's bedroom.

Vegeta was only able to take several steps until he fell to the ground, beginning to pass out. The last thought that crossed the Saiyan's mind was of the image of Kakarott in his Super Saiyan form. "Why?" he rasped before the pain of his training overtook him and he passed out cold.

* * *

><p>Bulma sat up in her bed, letting out a long and tired yawn, she got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen.<p>

She walked over to her fridge and grabbed a can labeled _BEER _Bulma popped the can open and chugged the whole content of the can. She belched throwing the can aside causing a very loud clanging noise to issue through the house.

Bulma sighed rubbing her temple.

Suddenly all her thoughts of Vegeta rushed into her mind overwhelming her, Bulma recalled to her dismay the thoughts about Vegeta before she had gone to sleep she recalled how Vegeta had left her to God only knows where.

"Why did you leave Vegeta?" Bulma had asked herself this questions several dozen times since Vegeta had left Earth but Bulma could not find an answer to this question.

She placed her head in her hands and sat there thinking of Vegeta, She looked into her mind at an image of the short, muscular, and you can't forget arrogant Saiyan. Although Vegeta was very arrogant Bulma found it attractive, she loved a man that pursued his goals with such passion.

It was almost as if Vegeta was her prince, Bulma felt safe with Vegeta she couldn't explain it but she knew Vegeta could and would protect her it was if the Saiyan were

her knight in shinning armor who would scoop her up into his arms and fly away into the sunset with her.

Bulma chuckled to herself _'But it's only in the movies' _Even though Bulma felt like she were going to break down in tears, this time around she felt as if there were no more tears left, as if they were all gone.

_'Her Knight in shinning armor?'_She smiled at the thought resting her head on the table, her eyes slowly drooping until they shut completely Bulma was fast asleep her dreams filled with Vegeta.

* * *

><p>Vegeta lay on the pod's floor motionless, his body twitched with the pain from his training. The Saiyan's eyes flickered open. Vegeta looked a bit confused he could not seem to remember what had happened to him.<p>

He began to push himself up with his hands but instantly fell back to the ground with a loud thud "AAARRRGGG" Vegeta shouted out in pain.

He looked around and instantly recognized and instantly remembered that he had pushed himself way past his limit and as a result he had passed out on the pod floor. "God Dammit" Vegeta scowled as he slowly lifted his, what seemed like, thousand pound body from the ground.

After a few minuted Vegeta finally managed to push himself up to his feet and grab onto the wall to prevent himself from falling back to the ground. Vegeta stood there for a second gasping trying to catch his breath Vegeta scowled himself for pushing himself too much.

Vegeta examined his location the pod was still a bit new to him he turned around in short circles to remember where the sleeping quarters was.

He had no idea which room could be so he picked the closes door inside the pod and began the mournful process of limping toward it. _'I can barely walk as it is'_ Vegeta thought to himself in dismay.

Vegeta finally approached the door and opened it hastily praying to himself that it was the bedroom. The exhausted Saiyan turned the light on and was glad to see a bed right at the end of the room. Vegeta smiled "Thank god"

and immediately threw himself onto the bed letting out a sigh of relief.

Vegeta closed his eyes in a sort of meditation as the thoughts of his goal came back to mind he clenched his jaws at the thought that he, an elite Saiyan warrior, the prince of all Saiyans had not reached the Super Saiyan level but the Merciful, low class fool Kakarott had.

"If he can reach the Super Saiyan level then I damn well can too" Vegeta muttered to himself in pain. Vegeta's eyes began to close and finally

Vegeta could not resist any longer and let the sleep overtake him. His dreams were full of Kakarott in his Super Saiyan form.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay and that is the end of Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to Review to support Bulma and Vegeta love ^_^<strong>

**Don't forget to PM me or Review if you have any questions you would like to ask me and I will be sure to answer EVERY question that is asked so ASK AWAY PEOPLE hope that you are enjoying the story so far and will continue reading my fan fiction because I am having a blast writing it.**

**Until next time of "THE SUPER SAIYAN'S WEAKNESS" ^_^ AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. The Super Saiyan's Arrival

**Well I'm happy to bring everybody Chapter 3 of The Super Saiyan's Weakness. I hope that you are enjoying this story so far, because honestly I'm having a great time writing it, and reading your guys thoughts and opinions on it.**

**This chapter was bit more difficult to begin with, because I had to think out my chapter lay outs and I actually decided to change the original story plan.**

**Just read and let me know what you think I don't want to give anything away so soon in the story. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Bulma heard footsteps behind her she turned around slowly, and to her surprise she saw Vegeta walking right toward her. She noticed he wore a tight black tank top that exposed his massive arms, and broad chest, he also wore jeans that seemed to fit just right on the muscular Saiyan.<p>

Bulma ran toward him, she couldn't believe that he was actually standing in front of her.

"w-what are you doing here? I thought you left Earth!"

The Saiyan said nothing at first, he gazed into her eyes almost with a sympathy, he brushed her face lightly with his hand, "I just couldn't stay away from you."

Vegeta grabbed Bulma by her hips, Bulma looked up at the Saiyan with a huge grin on her face, _'I can't believe he's here, I can't believe it' _She thought to herself. Vegeta pulled her in closer, and she could feel his hand running down her thigh, ending up on her butt.

Bulma's heart stopped and she found herself frozen in place, her heart seemed to skip a beat as Vegeta's arms wrapped around her comfortingly, they sat there hugging for a minute, she didn't want this moment to end.

Vegeta pulled back from the hug, he looked down at the blue haired women, but said nothing and began slowly leaning toward Bulma, she noticed this gesture and she stood up on her toes to reach Vegeta's round full lips.

Fireworks went through Bulma's mind as Vegeta kissed her grabbing her closer to her with his muscular arms, their tongues entered each other's exploring one another's mouth desperately.

Without a warning Vegeta pulled away, he kissed Bulma softly on her neck.

"I Love you Bulma" he whispered to her in her ear. Bulma felt herself become red as she began blushing at Vegeta's words.

"promise me we'll be together forever" she whispered to Vegeta half with concern of him leaving her again like he had before.

Bulma closed her eyes as Vegeta leaned in to whisper something into her. She heard his voice, but for some reason it seemed faint, almost like he was fading away. She opened her eyes, Bulma couldn't see Vegeta anywhere, she looked around desperately, and could feel the hot tears running down her face.

"VEGETA!" She cried out his name over and over. She noticed a shadow in the distance, and she ran toward the little bit of movement, screaming out his name. Whenever she would get within reach of the figure, it would disappear and reappear out of her reach once again.

Bulma fell to her knees crying in her hands, her body was shaking.

"It's for the best Bulma." She heard his voice somewhere far off, she looked up hopeful of seeing him again, be able to hold him in her arms, but she could still see nothing. Suddenly the whole ground trembled and wind swept through the forest, whipping her hair in her face.

Bulma looked up into the sky and saw a pod flying away.

"VEGETA NO COME BACK" Bulma shouted in the direction of the pod. She waved her hands frantically, hoping to catch his attention.

In the blink of an eye the pod was gone, along with Vegeta also gone. Bulma felt as if a stake had pierced her heart, she fell slowly to her knees, staring at the spot where the pod had disappeared.

Bulma felt another huge tremble pass through the Earth Bulma looked around in confusion. She heard a voice echo, a faint echo of a voice that she could not make out. Bulma tried to understand what the voice spoke but the voice to distant to decipher.

"What are you saying?" Bulma asked in confusion.

Bulma opened her eyes, she could still feel the shaking motion, her head shot up immediantly from shock she looked around and she noticed she was sitting at her counter in the kitchen

_'So…so it was a dream?'_

Bulma sat back down at the counter, she was trying to recall her dream, but she realized she could still feel the shaking motion shaking her house. She looked around, at first she thought it was an earthquake but then her father ran into the kitchen.

"BULMA THE SPACE POD'S BACK" Bulma turned in shock, she couldn't believe her ears.

"what did you say dad?" She walked toward her father, who was looking up at her, a confused expression on his face.

"The pod, it's back, what do you think is making the whole house shake?" Bulma turned away from her father and ran outside, she still could not believe that he could be back, Bulma threw her back door open and ran outside, looking up in to the sky

A grin appeared on her face, She could see the pod approaching her back yard, it was slowly landing down into the front of their yard causing a huge course of wind to pass through the yard.

Bulma placed a hand over her eyes, blocking the sand, and wind that was blowing in her face from the pod. The only thing that kept her from running head on toward the pod, was the wind that restrained her back against the wall of the house.

Her father and mother soon ran out and stood next to her sat there for a minute or two motionless, Bulma noticed out of the corner of her eyes that they were watching her facial expression, trying to guess what she was feeling.

'_He's here? He's actually here?' _was the only thing that could register through her mind, as she watched the pod slowly touch down to the ground.

Bulma slowly took a step forward as the pod door began to slowly open. She ran to the front of the pod and gazed into the exterior of the pod looking desperately for any sign of his presence.

She grinned when she heard footsteps echoing coming from inside the ship

'_He came back to me! He really came back!'_

Bulma could only assume that it was Vegeta for who else would have a pod in the exact same model that he had taken into space.

A figure appeared in the doorway, she realized the figure was taller than Vegeta and Bulma gasped in shock as she saw Goku. He smiled at her

"Hey Bulma!" She tried to remove the shocked look on her face, and she too grinned at Goku.

"Oh my god, Goku your back?" Goku stepped out of the pod, a huge grin could still be seen on his face, he noticed Bulma's parents and he waved to them.

"Of course I'm back. You didn't think I was going to be gone forever did you."

Bulma looked down at the ground, thinking of that certain someone that had left her as well.

'_I should have know.' _She thought to herself angrily.

he cheerfully pulled her into a hug still smiling his usual big grin, that's when Bulma noticed he was wearing some weird set of clothes, almost alien like.

"What's with the outfit Goku."

Goku looked down at his clothes and chuckled, "Oh that? It's kind of a long story."

He laughed again and gave her another hug,

"I missed you Bulma" he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and it finally registered through her mind that Goku had made it back from Namek, and he had defeated that lord Freiza guy that had killed the entire Namekian race, Krillin, and almost Piccolo.

Bulma hit Goku lightly, and she placed her face into his chest and began to cry

"I….I was s…so worried about y…you" Bulma said as she continued to cry, the thought of losing one of her best friends, along with him, was almost unbearably.

"HEY!" Goku said in surprise as he pulled her away from him he looked down at her

"I'm okay aren't I?"

Bulma smiled and chuckled along with Goku. No matter how upset she could get at him, Goku just always seemed to be able to make her smile and laugh.

"GOKU!" Goku turned Bulma doing the same Krillin and Gohan were shooting toward them both with outstretched arms, and huge grins on their faces as they sped up even faster at the sight of Goku.

Bulma stepped away and allowed Krillin and Gohan to charge at Goku, the Saiyan held out his arms for a hug smiling at the sight of the two.

_'he's always so cheerful'_ Bulma thought to herself as she watched Goku, Krillin, and Gohan. Bulma could barely recall a time that Goku was ever mad at anyone, he was just such a fun loving Saiyan, and he had the purest of hearts.

_'I wonder how he does it' _Bulma was so deep in thought that she had not noticed Goku calling her name.

"Bulma are you okay?" Bulma turned in surprise finally hearing Goku's calls.

"yeah why would anything be wrong?" The boys stared at her in confusion when Goku finally broke the awkward silence

"do you have any food Bulma? because I'm starving" Goku asked with a nervous laugh at the question. Everyone burst out laughing at him, and to Bulma it felt just like the good old days, when there was no fighting or action, and it was just herself and her friends

"of course Goku come in, and while I get you food tell us all what happened on Namek, we're all dying to know."

Goku ran inside and almost leaped onto the table's chair, he looked as if her were going to start drooling at the mention of food, and at the sight of his excitement for food she couldn't help but laugh.

Bulma cooked up a dinner enough for two whole family, so exactly enough for a Saiyan's appetite. Goku marveled at the food finally beginning to drool. He grabbed everything and began to stuff inside his mouth devour it all in a matter of 10 minutes, once he was done he sat back, and sighed, holding his stomach with content.

"That was good, thank Bulma" Bulma smiled

"No problem" she replied.

"So what did happened on Namek?" Krillin piped up in excitement to know. Goku smiled

"Oh yeah that well once I turned Super Saiyan, it was still a challenge but I managed to defeat Freiza, once I defeated I knew that my only hope was to use Freiza's Ship but as I was heading to the ship I spotted my space pod sitting on a rock's ledge. It was much closer than having to find Freiza's, and it was in almost perfect condition."

"Wait but I thought that pod got destroyed?" Gohan piped up suddenly

"Why didn't you take the Ginyu forces pod? I'm sure they had some lying around somewhere." Krillin asked. Bulma grinned, she could tell Gohan and Krillin were enjoying the story.

Bulma gazed at him in question "the Ginyu Force? Who were they?" Bulma asked again in confusion.

"OH YEAH! You never knew anything about the Ginyu Force."

Bulma frowned irritated _'how much did I miss on Namek?' _She thought to and the other's joined in explained to Bulma briefly on the incident of the Ginyu Force, and after the explanation they instantly began the story.

"Okay dad what happened after you got into the pod?" Gohan said with an excitement to hear the rest of his father's story.

"Well I got into the pod and just started to push every button in sight and finally the pod just took off bringing me to some weird planet and that's where I got these clothes." He pointed at the clothing he wore, and everybody observed his clothes with wonderment.

"The natives were real nice to me so I was lucky enough to train there, on their planet"

"So that's why you were gone for so long you were training?!" Bulma asked in shock. She couldn't help but not be surprised about this statement, when it came to training Goku went all out one hundred percent.

"Goku we should've known that's what you were off doing, it sounds just like you" Krillin laughed as Goku finished up his tale. Bulma laughed along with the others

"So you did defeat Freiza dad?" Gohan asked in concern.

"I'm positive son" Goku replied ruffling his son's hair, causing Gohan to chuckle. Goku then began to explain to everybody what had happened on Namek, giving great details on the fight (with Krillin and Gohan jumping in their seats with excitement)

Bulma smiled at the sight of the three how close they all were to each other. As Goku's words were no longer heard by Bulma who was deep in thought she sighed walking away from the table and looked out the window with a frown,

_'here I am again' _she thought to herself _'waiting for that bastard Vegeta'_

Bulma sighed wondering if he would ever come back to Earth. She walked away from the window and resumed to talk to Goku and the others, all the while the thoughts of Vegeta still resting in the back of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 3, send in some more of those wonderful reviews, and give me your thoughts and opinions on what you think. If you have any suggestions on anything that you might want to see happen in future chapter I'm all ears.<strong>

**And of course if I use one of you ideas you will receive credit at the beginning and ending of that chapter.**

**Well anyways until next time on…THE SUPER SAIYAN'S WEAKNESS!**


	4. A Distant Planet

**okay here is Chapter 4 hope you like what I put into it (into the story) enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>He stepped out of the pod taking in a deep breath of air, he silently thanked that the pod had provided the<p>

reading of the atmosphere.

Vegeta looked from side to side at his surrounding, careful to be cautious.

_'What Planet is this?'_

for some reason the Pod had decided to land on this particular Planet.

"Damn that junk of metal" Vegeta cursed. Vegeta looked around at the planet again.

The ground was completely the color purple including the rocks, the sky was the color blue,

and Vegeta also observed

That there seemed to be no life on the Planet.

Just to be sure Vegeta sensed out any energy source, but could feel none.

Vegeta turned back to enter the pod again, but stopped inches away from the entrance.

_'I could use this planet to my advantage.' _Vegeta turned back to the planet,

again a small smirk appearing on his face.

_'I can use this Planet to train, if my calculations are correct this Planet's gravity is far greater than the pods.'_

Excitement ran through Vegeta at the thought, he walked away from the pod taking to the air,

flying further away from it.

_'Wouldn't want to destroy it, before I could get home.'_

Vegeta made sure to put a great enough distance between himself and the pod, Vegeta landed back on the

ground and judged the terrain.

"This'll do." Vegeta said to himself with a laugh.

"Let's begin then." Vegeta murmured to himself, as he poised ready to begin his training to Super Saiyan.

* * *

><p>Bulma had tried not to show that the leaving of Vegeta had bothered her, but had failed.<p>

"Bulma just give it up and tell us what's wrong, you've been acting different ever since I've gotten back!"

Goku had asked her this for the second time today, Bulma could tell that there was no getting out of the question without answering.

"Well-"

Bulma began she suddenly noticed that Krillin and Gohan had become silent to listen.

"Well, I'm worried about Vegeta, he just stormed off and left with our pod to god knows where!"

To Bulma surprise Goku burst out in laughter.

"What?" Bulma asked, a bit irritated at his laughter.

"Ohh, Vegeta!" Goku sighed wiping tears from his eyes.

"I should have known!" Bulma began to feel anger course through her body.

"WHAT?" Bulma almost shouted at Goku, Goku paused with surprise.

"Well if I know that man, he's probably off training somewhere on some distant Planet like I was!"

Bulma paused. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Bulma whispered to herself.

"Yay he's probably off training to become a Super Saiyan, and I wish him good luck the more of a challenge our rematch will be!"

Bulma felt annoyed at Goku's comment and at Vegeta

_'those two are always worried about their stupid rematch'_

"Yay your probably right but I can't help but feel worried for him" Bulma murmured her concern aloud

"Don't worry Bulma he's probably at this moment training on some distant Planet that we've never heard of."

Goku said this with a chuckle, Bulma could tell that he was trying to soothe her worries.

Bulma nodded and laughed along with her friends,

wondering of Vegeta and where he could be at this moment.

* * *

><p>Vegeta heard a twig or something of some sort of snap, he turned instantly at the source, his warrior instinct at it's peak.<p>

He saw a very large bush of some sort, far taller than the bushes on Earth.

Vegeta observed more closely and saw the bushes shake.

He jumped back in surprise, he focused his energy and a ball of blue energy appeared in the palm of his hand.

"Who goes there?" He shouted toward the bush, aiming the ball of energy at the bush.

"If you do not come out, I will fire!"

Vegeta waited for any sort of response, but heard none, he shouted aloud.

"Okay! this is you're last chance before I fire 1...2-"

A tiny figure popped out of the bush with great speed, to Vegeta's surprise.

Vegeta jumped back again with shock at the little creature he observed it,

it's skin was the color blue, at his forehead tiny horns protruded, his hands were a mere three claws,

and the creatures eyes were the color yellow, the creature

wore a sort of Toga and trembled at the mere sight of Vegeta. Vegeta looked at the creature in disugst.

"What the hell are you?" he asked in shock, the tiny creature shook in response.

The Creature closed his eyes and paused motionless,

Vegeta gazed at the Creature in shock and wonderment at what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" he asked stepping closer to the creature.

All of a sudden the Creature opened his eyes, spotting that Vegeta had stepped closer,

so the Creature stepped back closer to the bushes.

Vegeta began to feel annoyance at the Creature, and growled at it "What the hell are you?"

Vegeta was confused that he could not feel the creatures energy, was there more of these.

The creature with no warning yipped with what seemed to Vegeta glee.

"What the?" Vegeta murmured to himself with confusion.

Before he could react some sort of object slammed down on the back of his head,

Vegeta with his guard down fell to the ground passed out.

* * *

><p>Two ominous figures loomed over Vegeta's body and looked up to the little creature, the first figure motioned to the second figure to grab the little creature.<p>

The first figure grabbed Vegeta slung him over his waist and began to head away,

with the little creature not far behind the two figures, the two figures continued to walk as they began speaking

to each other as if discussing what they should do with Vegeta.

dancing behind them with happiness at the sight of the fallen warrior.

The figures continued to walk away, both snickering to each other

* * *

><p>Vegeta could only feel pain as his eyes slowly opened, he touched the back of his head and looked at his hand.<p>

_'BLOOD!'_ He thought with anger.

_'Who dares spill the royal blood of Prince Vegeta!'_

He jumped up, jumping into the air only to bang his head on the ceiling.

"What?" Vegeta shouted, he looked around to observe where he was, he saw himself to be in a sort of cell he would guess.

"Where am I?" he asked himself in confusion.

The last thing Vegeta could only remember was seeing the little blue creature while he was training,

Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted as the door to his _'cell'_ was opened and another one of those.

_'blue creatures' passed_ through them, setting a tray on the floor and leaving immediantly.

Vegeta growled.

"YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, VEGETA PRINCE OF THE SAIYAN'S!" Vegeta yelled after the creature.

Vegeta laughed and murmured to himself.

"If those creatures of a race, think they can keep me in here, they are dead wrong!"

Vegeta began to power up an energy ball, aiming at the wall of his cell,

he powered up as much as he could and then let loose with all he had.

Smoke clouded the cell to Vegeta's excitement, but as the smoke cleared away to Vegeta's dismay,

there wasn't even a scratch on the wall.

Just a black spot where the ball of energy had hit.

"What the? I should have easily destroyed this cell!"

Vegeta all of a sudden felt something on his ankle and looked down,

and to his dismay saw an ankle bracelet.

"Is this bracelet preventing me from using my power?"

As the realization of his situation hit him, he punched the wall. "Damn it!" He shouted,

as he finally realized that he was trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I should put Vegeta into another problem so that I can put some of my other ideas into my story. Please continue to read because I've got some great ideas for this story<strong>


	5. The Zaracians

**FINALLY here is chapter 5 for all those readers that have followed my story.**

* * *

><p>"DAMN YOU ALL" Vegeta shouted in anger, Vegeta walked around his cell also examining the strange bracelet on his ankle.<p>

He began to punch the cell wall with all his strenghth

"The damn bracelet he thought in frustration, he began trying to pull the bracelet off of his ankle.

Vegeta tried with all his strength to pull the strange bracelet off but the bracelet remained unaffected.

Vegeta tried this for a couple of minutes before finally giving up concluding that the bracelet took to much of his power away to get it off with physical strength.

Vegeta walked over to the cell bed and lay on it.

Vegeta sighed

_'Great just what I need, to be held prisoner by some alien race'_

Vegeta thought over what he should do.

"I can't just let them keep me here" Vegeta whispered to himself.

As he tried thinking up a plan of escaping he suddenly heard his cell door opening.

Two more of the blue creatures stepped into his cell, with grins on their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING AT"

Vegeta shouted at them only causing them to chuckle.

They began to walk toward him he smirked "you really are as dumb as you look"

Vegeta began to power up forming a power ball in the palm of his hand.

He raised his arm up revealing it to the blue creatures.

The creatures jumped back in shock flinching.

Vegeta laughed at the sight of their fear.

He pulled his arm back getting ready to launch it at them.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me" Vegeta laughed at them.

As he was about to throw the ball of energy

Vegeta felt a sharp pain course through his body.

He screamed out in shock falling to the ground face first, the ball of energy disappearing.

He forced his head up looking to the two creatures

One of them was holding some sort of remote at Vegeta.

_'Damn them this bracelet must be some type of shock bracelet but much worse'_

Vegeta shook as the pain continued he could not find the energy to lift his head back up as it fell to the ground.

With no warning at all the pain stopped.

He felt himself lifted from the ground, he grunted as they threw him against the wall.

They laughed at him as he slowly slid down the wall back to the ground.

They pulled him back up and before he could react he was

Kneed in the stomach and then in the groin.

He keeled over in pain gasping for breath.

The creatures grabbed him from under his arm pits and began to leave the cell.

Vegeta didn't have any energy at all to resists.

He stared at the ground as they dragged him along.

Vegeta tried catching his breath again but it seemed like a lame attempt on his part.

"That'll teach him, huh Domigo"

Vegeta lifted his head in surprise

_'So they speak do English'_ Vegeta questioned to himself what this race of aliens could be.

Vegeta observed his surroundings

They were walking down a long corridor, the corridor was the color of purple.

He observed that he was in some sort of palace of some kind it seemed.

Vegeta was thrust into a room by the creatures he looked around.

_'If this is a palace then this is defiantly the throne room'_

He was in a room that seemed as big as what his throne room had been.

On the side walls of the room were candles that were all lit giving the room an eerie look.

Vegeta was hit in the back of the head causing him to fall to the ground face first.

He felt the creatures grab his hair and pull him up so that he was now on his knees.

Vegeta raised his head to see himself in front of a throne.

And on that throne he saw another

Of those blue creatures although he had the same blue colored skin and horns protruding

from where his forehead should be Vegeta could tell this one was different.

_'This one has power'_ Vegeta could tell at an instant that this particular creature was the ruler.

Vegeta glared at the Creature "what in hell's name are you"

He was kicked in the back at these

Words he grunted pushing himself up

"Do not speak unless spoken to" the two creatures yelled at him

Vegeta turned to them he spat at them.

They made to come at him when the third creature yelled

"STOP" Vegeta turned to the creature.

He glared down at him with disgust.

"Why have you come to our Planet alien"

Vegeta smirked.

"Alien when's the last time you looked in the mirror"

The creature chuckled asking his question again.

"Why have you come to our Planet"

Vegeta motioned to stand up but was shoved down by the two creatures.

"I came here to simply train" Vegeta spat at the king.

At this answer the king frowned at him.

"DO YOU MEAN TO DESTORY OUR PLANET"

The king shouted this at Vegeta, Vegeta could not help but flinch.

"What are you?" Vegeta asked forcefully expecting to get an answer this time around.

"We, we are the Zaracians and what sort of abomination are you"

The king had spat these words at him.

_'Who does he think he is talking to me like that'_ Vegeta thought with anger.

"Me, I am Vegeta Prince of the Saiyan race"

The Zaracians gasped.

"Interesting" the king muttered to himself "I was told that the entire race was extinct"

Vegeta smirked "well you thought wrong."

The king paused deep in thought._ 'It was to my belief that Freiza had killed them all, this saiyan will pay for what he has done'_

"Your punishment for attempting to destroy our Planet you shall become our slave saiyan"

Vegeta saw glee sweep through the King's eyes.

"If you think I'll become your slave you are dead wrong"

Vegeta jumped from the ground with surprising speed and shot toward the King.

As he was almost within reach he felt the pain caused by the bracelet course through his body.

He withered on the floor with pain.

The king stood up walking over to Vegeta kicking him in the gut.

"Can't you see Vegeta there is no escape, Guards take him away"

Vegeta was lifted off the ground and dragged away from the throne room.

As Vegeta was dragged away he heard the Kings laughter follow him out.

Vegeta tried with no results to pull himself free of the Zaracians,

they laughed at his efforts

of escape "hey Domigo look at him trying to escape"

Domigo glanced down at Vegeta smirking at him "yeah ain't it a pity Vengroff"

They continued to drag him on Vegeta glanced around the corridor, he noticed this time around that there were

doors leading to god knows what.

once reaching his cell Domigo and Vengroff shoved him in causing Vegeta to crash to the ground.

"make yourself at home Saiyan" they scoffed at him laughing as they left his cell.

Vegeta stood up _'What the hell am I suppose to do now?'_

he asked himself in dismay.

he sighed as he looked down at the bracelet that held back his true power.

"Those Zaracians will pay"

Vegeta swore to himself with anger as he rejoiced at the thought of having his revenge on the alien race.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5 hoped you liked it<strong>


	6. Something Missing

**sorry (for my readers) that it took so long to post chapter 6 this was a particualar hard chapter to write because of what I was going to put into this chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Vegeta sat in his cell, his fist shook as anger coursed through his body he clenched his teeth<p>

He could not believe it 'Slave, their slave!'

Vegeta flinched at the thought of him being a slave. He thought back to his home planet of Vegeta.

He recalled the slave that he had owned, how they lived to serve him and only him.

"I am the prince, the prince of all saiyans, not a pathetic slave"

Vegeta spoke these words still trembling with anger at the thought of being a slave.

"That bastard of a king is joking if he thinks I'll be a slave"

Vegeta thoughts instantly went to the blasted bracelet how it held back his true power, how they Damn thing kept him in this cell.

'How could this have happened to me I am Vegeta this should not be happening to me'

Vegeta sat on his bed and stared up to the ceiling.

Vegeta looked down to his ankle at the bracelet. He again tried pulling it off, Vegeta got a good hold on the

bracelet on each side of it and began to pull it the opposite way in hopes that it would snap in half.

After a couple of minutes of this Vegeta observed the bracelet,the bracelet was not effected whatsoever at his effort,

it didn't have so much as a scratch on it.

He removed his hands from the bracelet giving a heavy sigh in disapointment.

He rolled over on his side looking at the cell door almost willing it to open.

An image went through Vegeta's mind the image seemed to be his encouregment, his only motivation in this situation.

The image gave him a reason to return to Planet Earth

The image was of Bulma.

* * *

><p>Bulma sighed as she watched Goku, Krillin, and Gohan leave to god knows where.<p>

'Vegeta where the hell are you!'

Bulma felt an emptiness as if she were alone that she had noone.

She felt that Vegeta was the only one that could fill that emptiness

"I need you Vegeta" she looked to the sky a tear forming in the corners of her eyes,she felt that Vegeta was the only man for her. It was hard for her to accept but she was in love with Vegeta.

Without Vegeta she was nothing she was half of a whole, she was incomplete.

"NO!" She told herself firmly quickly wiping away the tears

'I can't cry over him anymore I have to accept the fact that he may not come back, I have to be strong!'

She averted her eyes from the sky and forced

herself to walk back inside and turn her thoughts away from Vegeta.

She kept herself busy finding anything that she could do.

Anything to avert her thoughts from Vegeta.

As finshed doing all that she could do she realized that she was exhausted from all of the work from today.

She dragged herself to her bed sighning with pleasure as her face collided with the soft pillow.

Bulma was out in the blink of an eye overcomed by sleep.

With what seemed like no more than a mere second Bulma opened her eyes.

Bulma looked around she was in her bed she could see that it was still night.

she stood up and headed outside for no particular reason just to get a bit of fresh air.

She stepped out and felt the nice cold breeze run across her face, she let the wind whip through her air and she sighed with relif.

She took in a deep breath closing her eyes.

With all the stress she was dealing with it seemed like she hadn't done this in a long time

To just get some fresh air.

She began walking toward her garden, she had no shoes on and, she could feel the soft ground on her feet

She continued walking feeling the soft ground on the floor when all of a sudden she felt something wet and sticky on her left foot.

Bulma jumped with shock and looked to her foot.

She touched with her finger the substance on her foot

Bulma looked and to her shock saw blood 'BLOOD' she gasped and looked to the ground.

Bulma had found to her horror a trail of blood leading to her garden, she had not the trail of blood that seemed sickenly fresh.

She began following the trail afraid of what she would find at the end of it.

Bulma looked ahead and saw to her horror a body.

Bulma sprinted toward the body as fast as she could and gasped

She was looking down at the lifeless body of Vegeta.

He was layed on his stomache covered in a pool of blood.

Bulma walked over her hands shaking as she reached to check for his pulse.

Bulma slowly reached down terrified

She could barely stand to look at the mangled body of Vegeta

As she was an inch from Vegeta's neck with lightning speed his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

Bulma's eyes opened as she gasped sitting up in the bed.

She was taking deep breaths sweat ran down her face.

Bulma observed her wrist she could swear it felt as if someone had grabbed it.

As she sat in her bed an image of Vegeta came to her mind.

Bulma gasped breathing hard she felt sweat drip down her face she wiped it off she still could remember the

dream with vivd detail she sighed.

"No matter how hard I try pushing away you always come back"

Bulma gave another sigh as she got up from her bed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

The memory of last nights dream still haunting her.

* * *

><p>Vegeta frowned as he sat in his bed 'Damn aliens' he cursed to himself.<p>

Vegeta sat on his bed for 30 minutes until he finally pushed himself up grunting as he did.

"Time to train" Vegeta muttured

'At least they can't take that from me' Vegeta thought with relief.

Vegeta got himself into a push-up position.

Vegeta began to do push-ups on one finger barely breaking a sweat.

As Vegeta continued to do his training the thoughts of all the events ran through his mind.

Vegeta tried to meditate, but Vegeta found he could not.

In the back of his head he could not push away the thought of Bulma.

Although the Zaracians could not take away his training they could take away the one person he cared about on Earth.

'What the hell am I thinking' Vegeta thought angrily.

'A-am I falling in love'

Vegeta had never felt the actually feeling of falling in love with someone.

Vegeta spaced out as he thought of Bulma.

Vegeta always felt a weird sensation when he heard her name.

Vegeta felt nervous even though he did not show it when he was in her precense.

Vegeta asked himself silently

"Am I really falling in love?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there is the end of Chapter 6 Review tell me how I've done. It may be awhile for chapter 7 because I will be going back to all of my chapters and editing them as best as I can. (wish me luck guys) ;)<strong>


	7. A Change In Attitude

**Okay I'm a bit nervous about this chapter so please review to tell me how I have done in writing this chapter. This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest and is told from the POV (point of view) of Goku so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Goku stepped out of his house taking in a deep breath consuming the smells the Earth had to offer.<p>

He sighed smiling

_'man have I missed this planet'_ Goku was instantly reminded of the home sick he had felt while he trained far away from Earth.

Goku began heading to the forest that surrounded his house.

He could almost say that he missed this forest the most.

He missed his daily walks through it encountering many of the beautiful creatures that the Earth provided.

"How I love this planet" he muttered to himself with another smile.

Goku began his walk through the forest.

He was surprised at how green and full of life the forest contained

Where Goku had been training it was lifeless barely any sign of life anywhere.

Goku spotted some animals, he spotted a male deer and a doe.

The sight of the two only brought more happiness through Goku.

He bent down holding his hand out.

The two walked toward him with cautious but was soon by Goku's side.

Goku pet their heads with excitment silently talking to them.

"Its okay I won't hurt you don't you worry"

Although Goku reassured the two creatures it was unecessary as the two deer had no fear of him.

Goku stood up and began walking away from the deer.

He walked through the forest again a sickening thought ran through his mind.

He recalled the fight on the destroyed Planet Namek.

(Flashback)

_"You scum come back here and fight me you Bastard"_

_Goku continued walking away from Freiza a frown on his face._

_"Come back and fight me when your stronger"_

_Was all Goku spat at the purple monster_

_"Your power is dropping like a rock, you have to admit Freiza I have surpassed your power"_

_Freiza gaped at him with shock._

_Goku could see the anger in Freiza's face. As he continued walking, he took to the air and flew away from Freiza._

_"NOOOO!"_

_Goku stopped in mid-air and turned shocked._

_"You will not have the best of me you saiyan"_

_Freiza shot toward Goku with anger_

_"You idiot" Goku shouted with a frown, he transformed into his Super Saiyan form prepared to fight._

_Freiza transported behind but Goku was too fast for him transporting also behind Freiza and_

_kicked him in the back of the head sending Freiza flying._

_Freiza recovered in mid-air with, he paused with shock and confusion,_

_as he hovered back to the ground._

_"You'd be smart to leave Freiza you stand no chance against me in the state your in"_

_Freiza shook with anger balling his fists, and clenching his teeth._

_"DAMN YOU!" Freiza shot a beam of energy toward Goku_

_Goku felt the energy hit his palms and it took but little of his power to keep it back._

_Freiza gave more power to the energy giving all of his power in the beam of energy._

_Goku punched the beam back at Freiza with no effort._

_Freiza screamed as the beam came at him, and before Freiza could so much as lift a finger the beam hit him square in his chest._

_Goku watched with pity as the blast made contact with Freiza._

_As the Beam hit Freiza it caused an explosion causing a wave of wind to course through the air._

_Goku hovered in the air as the smoke from the blast dissappered._

_Goku exaimed the spot where Freiza had been_

_There was no sign of him the ground where he had stood gone from the blast._

(End Flashback)

Goku frowned at the memory

_'If only I could have found a damn body'_

He was unsure if he had actually defeated Freiza and had no heart to tell the others.

_'If only I could have found that monsters body'_

The thought that Freiza could still be alive worried Goku and had been since his arrival back on Earth.

_'He couldn't still be alive he'd have still been on Namek,_

_and not even he could have survived that explosion, not in the state he was in'_

Goku averted his thoughts from Freiza knowing it would do him no good to think anymore about it.

_'what's done is done'_ he thought to himself.

Goku took to the air taking in the sights as he went.

Goku soon found his thoughts went immediantly to Bulma

_'She's been acting different ever since I got back'_ it troubled him that one of his closest friends was upset.

Deep down Goku knew why she was upset it was because of Vegeta and his departure from Earth.

_'Vegeta you need to come back'_ Goku thought to himself feeling pity for Bulma.

Goku could see it just in Bulma's face how depressed she was, and he was worried for her how long would it be until she snapped.

He now knew that Bulma was falling in love, although he had not told her anything of the sort Goku could tell from a glance that she was falling in love with Vegeta.

Goku shook his head "how did I see this coming" Goku continued his flight enjoying every minute of it thoughts of Freiza and Bulma long gone as the sights of Earth took him away.

* * *

><p><strong>okay hoped you enjoyed my 7th chapter and I hope you enjoyed my chapter and I hope I did a good job writing this Please Review to tell me how I have done.<strong>


	8. Slave Work

**HELLO READERS, I am very sorry that it took soooooo long to post chapter 8, school has been stacking up the homework, which has taken time away from me writing. Hope you enjoy my 8th chapter of "The Super Saiyan's Weakness" I know its a bit shorter than the other chapters but I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

* * *

><p>Vegeta lay in his cell bed he slept so hard not even the opening of his cell door awoke him.<p>

As a result Vegeta awoke to a bucket of icy cold water being dumped on his sleeping form.

He awoke almost instantly gasping as the coldness of the water turned his whole body numb.

Vegeta clenched his teeth and looked to see the two Zaracian guards who laughed at him.

Vegeta took a step toward them pure anger on his face.

"Calm down Saiyan, if you know what's good for ya"

Vegeta frowned "And why would that be" he spat at them, they bothed flinched as he spoke.  
>Vegeta laughed.<p>

"Take one step and we shock ya, and if you haven't noticed your covered in water" the guard smirked at Vegeta "Saiyan or not that won't feel too good"

He did not need any explanation as he knew full and well that he could not escape from this dreadful planet.

Vegeta stared coldly at the guards as they grabbed his wrist slapping on him some handcuffs.

"You can rot in hell" Vegeta shouted to them as they pushed him out of his cell.

The comment only earned him a hard hit in the sole of his back, causing him to stumble forward.

Vegeta looked around at his surrounding, every once and awhile he spotted another of the Zaracians passing,

and (to Vegeta's annoyance) he noticed a series of pointing and whispering from the Zaracians.

"KEEP MOVING SAIYAN TRASH" the guards gave him another shove.

Vegeta looked back to the guards and spat at their feet.

After several minutes of walking he noticed the exit and proceeded to walk outside.

The sun stung his eyes 'wow I really haven't been outside for a long time'

Vegeta could never in his cell tell how many days and night passed.

He was walked through the town which was filled with buildings (such as those on Earth)

that reached up high to the sky. The buildings were shaped very oddly of all different types. Vegeta spotted dome shaped buildings, and even triangle shaped.

'What a weird planet' Vegeta thought to himself.

He followed the guards curious of what they had in store for him today.

It was almost apparent to Vegeta that he was the news of the planet as he was the spectacule of the town.

Vegeta could only wish that he could lash out at the miserable creatures, and destroy this miserable planet.

"Miserable creatures" he whispered under his breath.

Vegeta had not noticed but the guards had led him straight out of the town.

"Where in the hell do you think your taking me" Vegeta turned to face the Zaracian guards, who pushed him forward once more.

"Off to your duties, you Saiyan scum"

Just the mention of the word "Duties" had Vegeta shaking with anger. 'These Damn creatures, do they really believe I will be there slave'

Vegeta clenched his fists, his fists shook. 'If only I could' Vegeta thought with anger.

"Here you are Saiyan" Vegeta looked around at the terrain around him, all it was, was a pile of rubble.

And if Vegeta wasn't mistaken it was the exact spot he had decided to train when he landed on the planet.

"What do you expect me to do here exactly" the Saiyan asked sarcastically, smirking.

"Laugh while you can Saiyan, just do it while your picking up this mess of yours you made"

the guards laughed at the look of horror that came upon Vegeta's face.

"You can't be serious" without his power it would take a lifetime for him to clean the piles of rubble.

"Yes, NOW GET TO WORK", just to make their point across they gave the Saiyan a shock of electricity.

"Damn you, alien bastards" Vegeta mumbled under his breath as he proceeded to pick up the pile of rocks.

"Just you wait, once I'm a Super Saiyan you all will pay"

Vegeta placed a huge piece of rock in one of the huge containers for the rubble the guards had supplied for him.

* * *

><p>Vegeta allowed himself to be led back to his cell, swearing to himself as he was lead, how these zaracians would pay when he found a way to get the bracelet off of him.<p>

"GET IN THERE SAIYAN TRASH"

The saiyan could not believe what they had called him, Vegeta turned sharply toward the guards.

"WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO, I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, YOU WORTHLESS ALIEN RACE"

Before Vegeta could react he was kicked into his cell onto his back, the saiyan groaned with pain.

The guards turned him roughly on his stomach and removed the cuffs suffocating his wrists.

The cell door was slammed sharply behind him and Vegeta cursed under his breath rubbing his sore wrists.

"Just wait until I'm a Super Saiyan, then you'll be sorry, and you damn aliens will grovel at my feet for mercy" Vegeta laughed at the thought.

'And the first two of these Zaracians will be those bastard guards' Vegeta knew that once he transformed he would be free but it was how to transform that put him at a dead end.

"I will have to train" he muttered to himself "Like I have never trained before" Vegeta began a workout starting out with 200 pushups pumping them out as fast as he could.

'This is for you Bulma, my love' and the saiyan procceded with his pushups going even faster, as the thought of Bulma encouraged him.

The image of Kakarott appeared in his mind and he smiled chuckling 'And you better watch out Kakarott, when I come back to Earth, we WILL have our rematch, you've delayed it for as long as you will'

And as the thought of becoming a Super Saiyan, returning to Bulma, and defeating Kakarott encouraged him,

the saiyan trained as he never had before pushing himself to his full extent, the goal in his mind of becoming a Super Saiyan at last.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 8 this was a very hard chapter to write and I hope that you liked my decisions on what to put into the chapter. REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW to tell me how I have done with this chapter, and also the past chapters. Give me ideas if you wish I would LOVE any ideas from readers, and just plain out tell me if I'm doing any good with this story:) REVIEW!<strong>


	9. A Final Decision

**Okay, finally here is Chapter 9 of "The Super Saiyan's Weakness". Now, I've decided that, if any of my readers want me to go back to my previous chapters and do some big edits on them, as I think I can make them much better than what they are now. Just wanted an opinion from my readers on what they think of me going back and editing all the chapters. But I will most likely go back anyway and do some big edits, just wanted some opinions from my readers. ^_^ So, don't forget to review and tell me how this chapter is.**

* * *

><p>:: : ::: :: : :: : ::: Chapter 9: A Final Decision :: : :: : ::: :: : ::<p>

Vegeta sat in his cell, deep in thoughts. For the past few weeks, Vegeta had not been able to stop thinking of Bulma, _'I've got to get back to her, as soon as I can, I can't stand living without her.'_

Vegeta was shocked at the words that were processed through his mind. _'How could I fall for a human? Such irony: an elite Saiyan warrior, falling for a weakling.' _Vegeta stood up and looked out of the window that had been provided for him.

_'This sure is a nice planet they have here.'_

Now that Vegeta had spent months here on the planet it began to grow on him. Vegeta heard the door to the cell open; he turned to face the two guards.

The guards motioned for Vegeta to follow. Vegeta walked out of the cell following the guards, _'Their king must want to speak to me.' _Vegeta thought to himself. As he predicted he was brought to the throne room.

The King sat on the throne, glaring down at Vegeta with fury.

Vegeta was forced to kneel onto his knees, as he was the first time he had entered the throne room. "So," began the King "You have done your part and cleaned up the mess you created, and you have not made any sort of disruption for some time."

Vegeta smirked "So, I have." the guards behind him growled "DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS TOLD TO!" they shouted.

The King raised his hand, "Relax! He is not doing any harm; I think it's safe to say that he will not be causing any trouble here anymore. Am I right?" Vegeta smiled

"I think you are." even though it was hard for Vegeta to admit he had changed with his capture at this planet. _'Who have I become?' _he thought to himself, angrily._ 'I use to be the most ruthless warrior there was. What am I now? Am I nothing but a mere image, of a Saiyan that has mercy on his enemy?" he said to himself._

"Now I and a few of my advisors have decided; we would allow you to be set free."

Vegeta was shocked at the words the king spoke to him "Are you serious?" asked Vegeta unable to believe it the king laughed. "Yes, GUARDS REMOVE THE BRACELETT OFF OF HIM!" Vegeta again smirked

"I can get it off on my own."

The king was dumbfounded "How is that impossible?" Vegeta shook his head, "Just give me a second." Vegeta began focusing his mind, he thought of all the anger that had been built up inside of him, memories ran through his mind.

Freiza killing him, being forced to be a slave, Kakarott surpassing his power. Vegeta gave a mighty roar, his aura began to turn from a blue to a golden yellow, the whole room shook, and the king was shocked.

_'What is this Saiyan doing?'_

The king asked himself covering his face. Vegeta gave another mighty roar and his aura burst out, causing the guards to be flung back, the king pushed against his throne chair, and also the bracelet to break from Vegeta's ankle.

The King slowly looked toward Vegeta. His aura had turned a golden yellow and also his hair had gone from jet black to a golden yellow. "He turned himself into a golden warrior!" the guards murmured.

The King shook his head "No, he has become a Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta walked up to the king, who was frozen in place, "Now there something I have to talk to you about."

* * *

><p>Chichi sat in her room crying. She had made sure to lock the door behind her, so that neither Gohan nor Goku would walk into the room and see her tears.<p>

_'Why did it have to come to this?'_

she asked herself. She grabbed a handful of tissues and blew her nose which had begun to drip._ 'Goku, why did you have to make it come to this? Why, oh, why when I love you so much?'_

Chichi wiped the tears, going into the bathroom to splash water into her face. She looked at herself in the mirror; _'Is it because of something I did to you?' _she walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

She started dinner, which was always a hassle because of how much Goku and Gohan ate. The thought of Gohan only brought on more tears, _'What will I tell Gohan?' _Chichi shook her head _'No, I can't do it this so soon. Not when Goku has gotten home so soon, it will only break his heart! So when is the right time?'_

Chichi suddenly heard the door open and heard Goku and Gohan walk in. All traces of her sad mood were gone, "Hello, boys!" she greeted happily. She grabbed Gohan into a hug, "And how was your day?"

Goku smiled "Fantastic as usual!" Chichi smiled then pointed to the kitchen, "Tonight's taco night, so both of you clean-up and get ready for dinner." the two Saiyans ran upstairs, Chichi looked sadly after them.

_'How am I going to do this?'_

* * *

><p>Bulma sat in her kitchen, looking outside, she sighed, <em>'Goku was right, I need to move on. I can't let Vegeta running off, affect my life and it doesn't seem as if he'll be coming back anytime soon as it is.'<em>

Goku had tried helping Bulma move on with her life and forget about Vegeta, but it had only caused more doubt and questions for Bulma. _'But how can I just move on with my life? How could I forget the love of my life?'_

Bulma got up from the kitchen table and walked outside looking up to the sky. _'Vegeta, why did you ever have to leave me?' _Bulma headed toward the garden, hoping the scents of all the different flowers and plants would help her forget about Vegeta. At least for a half hour or so.

"Bulma is everything all right? You seem to be down lately."

Bulma turned around sharply to see her father crouched down and observing the flowers, "No dad, I really need Vegeta to come back to me."

Bulma's father stood up scratching the top of his head "Well it doesn't seem as if he'll be coming back soon does it?" Bulma shook her head. Her father looked a bit confused, "That ship that he took didn't have much fuel in it. It's got to have run out by now."

Bulma gasped "Are you saying that he could be stranded in space?" shook his head "Not at all dear. If I know Vegeta, he's on some planet training to become one of those Super Saiyans, aren't they?"

Bulma giggled "Yes, dad that's what they're called." she gave a heavy sigh. "But I hope your right."

Her father beamed at her, "I'm sure my hypothesis is correct, plus we've got a tracker on the ship and it hasn't moved in months."

Bulma gasped "You have a tracker on the ship and you didn't tell me? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Well, what could you have done if I had told you?" Bulma was stuck at that _'what would I have done? Run after him, yes, I would have in an instant!'_

"I would have gone after him." exclaimed Bulma. He shook his head, "And how do you know, Vegeta would not have wanted you to come after him?" Bulma's head dropped "Yeah, you're right dad."

Bulma walked back to the house.

All her thoughts on Vegeta, _'That's it! He must be training to become a Super Saiyan, my father is right!' _Bulma frowned as a thought came into her head _'But how long will it take for Vegeta to become a Super Saiyan?'_

And at that thought Bulma was back at square one. She sighed, _'I should take Goku's advice and move on. I can't take this pain any longer; it's eating me from the inside out.'_

Bulma sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. _'I need to go out.' _Bulma saw a piece of paper on the ground; she picked it up and read what was on it.

_**Come to "Single Ladies" club night, where every woman is guaranteed to meet the man of her dreams. Come today ladies and meet you're shinning prince in armor.**_

Bulma read the date "That's next week!" she whispered to herself. _'What the hell! The past is the past!'_ and Bulma planned her trip to the club. Her thoughts of Vegeta had soon disappeared.

* * *

><p>Vegeta walked slowly toward the king, who was shaking with fear, <em>'What trickery is this? Saiyans aren't suppose to be this powerful!'<em> the King felt out Vegeta's energy and was shocked that it was light years beyond any saiyan power.

"W-What do we need to discuss Vegeta?" Vegeta stopped walking and looked at the King, he then began to lower his energy and soon his hair was back to it's regular jet black color. "My means of getting off this planet."

Vegeta smiled, he was proud to see that him transforming had scared even the King._ 'That's how it should be, all life-forms should tremble at the saiyan power.'_ he thought to himself.

"As you know, I came in a ship which should be near where you're working. Aren't I right?" the King asked nervously. Vegeta nodded his head "Yes, but while I have been on this planet for months, the fuel I'm afraid has dried up."

Vegeta turned his back facing the king "I request a refill of fuel and a couple dozen of extra containers of fuel. Can you make that happen?"

Vegeta turned back to the King who sat in his chair staring at Vegeta.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I can make that happen, but it will take a few weeks to get that amount of fuel for your ship." The king stood up from his throne walking toward Vegeta "During your stay, the ship recieved some damage from our planet's weather."

"So, what are you saying?" Vegeta asked nervously._ 'That ship is my only way home, if it's broken then there is no way for me to get home.'_

"It means that I will send out a few of my men to repair your ship, but it will add a couple more days of your stay." Vegeta sighed "That is quite alright." he replied

The King placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "Then while you are a visitor on our planet, we will let you reside in our most fanciest quarter."

_'That's much better!'_

thought Vegeta 'Now that they have seen my true power with the bracelett off, they know better than to mess with my nerves.'

"Lead me to my quarters!" ordered Vegeta. The guards led him out of the throne room. The king wiped the sweat from his face, _'What a powerful Saiyan, we must be careful to stay on his good side. He could destroy this planet without even breaking a sweat!'_

The king turned back to his throne and sat back down letting out a deep sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there's Chapter 9 of "The Super Saiyan's Weakness". Hope you enjoyed it because this is my first update in a long time and I promise to continue updating a lot more often for now on. Don't forget to review. ^_^<strong>


	10. Training Commences

**Okay I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've got this chapter done and finished with. So far I'm loving all the reviews from my readers and all I can say is keep them coming people ^_^**

**Anyways just want to let you guys know I've got a new story published but it's a crossover so it's taking some time for people to find it, The story's title is Horror Friends and it's category is the movie Halloween and it's about what life would be like if all the horror movie guys lived together. So if you have the time to go check it out and Review and tell me what you think.**

**So I will be updating my profile often to let you know which stories I will be working on and when they are finished. Remember if you have any ideas for any stories just Review or PM me and I will consider your suggestions.**

**I am having a blast writing this story, and hope that you have loved reading my story, I can say that original plan for the story has changed as I have continued writing this story.**

**I hope you like this chapter because I thought this chapter was going to be shorter than usual but it's actually longer than I thought it was going to be. So Read and Review ^_^ ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>:: : ::: :: : :: : ::: Chapter 10: Training Commences :: : :: : ::: :: : ::<strong>

Vegeta followed the two guards, he smirked_ 'That's better now that these creatures know what I'm capable of I'll be treated with the respect and fear I deserve'_ Vegeta quickened his pace "Are we almost there yet?" he almost threatened.

The two guards jumped in the air with shock, "Just hold on were almost there," they stated in a shaken voice. The guards stopped suddenly motioning for the Saiyan to stop as well, then the first guard pointed to the door on to their immediate left, "This is where you will be staying until we have collected your gas and have repaired your ship." Vegeta walked toward the door only for the guard to step in his way, "And let me warn you, I don't care how much the king likes you, but if you cause any sort of trouble we will kill you in an instant," The guard threatened ready to stick up for his kingdom.

Vegeta frowned, "Oh please spare me the tough talk, you really think you could kill me? Now get out of my way, fool." Vegeta pushed the guard aside and walked into his room. The prince observed his room, it was big that's for sure, at the front of the room sat a king's sized bed that had long flowing drapes that ran down it's side. He felt the soft silk against his skin, it was nice, almost reminding him of his planet, almost. In the middle of the room sat three couches, the living room?

To his left Vegeta spotted a window that had a view of the whole city, pictures hung from the walls all of them were pictures of the Zaracian people, _'Probably past Kings,'_ Vegeta guessed, that's what his father usually did. Vegeta had not noticed it but at the top corner of the room sat some strange contraption of some sort, it almost looked like a chute.

"That's where you'll get your food," Someone's informative voice was heard.

Vegeta turned to face the person who had entered his room and saw another Zaracian, although, this one appeared to be a female. "What did you say?" Vegeta questioned in curiosity.

The female walked over to the machine, to show him, "You just tell the machine what you want and it'll give you just that, this machine will just about give you anything you need."

Vegeta smirked, 'It will, will it," he tested and walked up to the machine and leaned over to speak into the speaker on the side of it, "A nice cold beer." Within the blink of an eye a beer shot up through the chute. 'Well, now seems like the time to try one of these those humans back on earth talk about so much' Vegeta thought to himself amusedly. He popped the cap off and took a big satisfying gulp. "mmmmm, not bad," He critiqued.

"Is there anything else that you need sir? I am your servant while you stay on our planet."

Vegeta smirked_ 'My own personal servant huh, maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be,'_ Although, not in the mood at the moment, Vegeta pointed to the door, "No, you may leave."

The Zaracian bowed nervously, knowing very well about this man, and ran from the room. Vegeta watched as she closed the door, he walked around aimlessly wondering what he should do, 'might as well have a bit of a snack with this beer,' Vegeta decided.

He walked toward the machine and leaned over to say, "2 dozen chicken Drumsticks." The order was so big, it had to come in two separate orders. Vegeta smirked is devilish grin, "Just wait till dinner," He dared and sat down on the couch where he began to eat his lunch.

====================Gohan===================

Gohan sat in his room looking down at his homework blankly, "Ugh!" he exclaimed "I hate algebra..." he began tossing his pencil up and down in attempt to distract himself.

When Chichi walked into his room smiling, "How's the homework coming along honey?"

Gohan looked at his mother letting out a deep sigh, "Not good, just having a bit of trouble with this problem..." He grumbled.

Chichi headed for the door, "Okay then, let me leave you alone so that you can concentrate." She walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Gohan frowned, _'what in the world could be wrong with mom?'_ he thought to himself. Every since his father, Goku, had returned to Earth his mother had not seemed the same.

Of course she was pleasant to be around as she always was but to Gohan it all just seemed too fake, and every once in awhile he would hear his mother crying, and his father trying to comfort her, asking her what was wrong but Chichi would never answer, only continue to sob even harder.

Gohan turned back to his homework, staring at it blankly, he remembered one day when he had returned home from training with dad. Chichi had been crying and he could tell from the red under her eyes.

After they had eaten dinner and Goku had gone up stairs to take a nap, Gohan had asked his mother, "Mom, is everything okay? You seem upset..."

Chichi had jumped up from the table, and immediately began washing the dishes, to not worry her son, facing her back away from her son, she answered, "Yes dear, why would you ask such a thing like that?"

Gohan shook his head replying, "No reason." He had dropped the subject immediately, for his mother sake.

Gohan sat up from his chair sweeping his homework aside, "I can't work on this now." he exclaimed to himself and walked out of his room, down the hall, and into the living room where Chichi was currently knitting.

She looked up as he entered the room, "You finished your homework pumpkin?"

Gohan hesitated, but nodded his head, "Yeah, mom I've finished."

Chichi smiled proudly, "I knew you would be able to figure it out, your such a smart boy Gohan, I'm so proud of you!"

Gohan scratched his hair nervously, and swallowed the lump in his throat, "Thanks mom." Gohan felt bad that he was lying to his mother, but he made a mental note to himself that he would finish it up as soon as he got back. "Mom I'm going to go train, is that okay?"

Chichi nodded her head. "Yes, of course dear, and if you see your father out there, tell him to remember that dinner will be ready soon, so he's got an hour and a half left, okay? You know how your father can be sometimes."

Gohan smiled and nodded his head, "Okay mom, I'll tell him when I see him." Gohan ran back into his room, to change quickly into his Gi (uniform) and then flew out of his window and into the forest. "DAD, DAD WHERE ARE YOU?"

Gohan waited for his father's response, "GOHAN I'M OVER HERE!" Gohan flew over to where his father's voice had issued, to find him sitting in a clearing surrounded by trees. "Hey son, you need something?"

Gohan smiled at his father, "Yeah, mom says that you need to be back at the house in an hour and a half." Goku scratched his hair, looking at the watch that Chichi had given him so that he could keep track of the time, telling him "A year could pass by and you would think it was only a day!"

Goku laughed, "Good thing Chichi got me this watch huh?" Gohan nodded laughing with his father. Goku ruffled his son's hair "Hey son, can you knock some trees down, we need some more firewood," Gohan smiled in excitment.

"Sure dad, no problem!" Gohan headed over to the trees and began knocking them down with the least bit of effort and then began to drag them home, while making jokes with his father.

========================Vegeta=====================

Vegeta patted his stomach now full and content from the lunch he had just devoured, "What a meal, I could get use to living like THIS! And to think it would be as simple as lifting a finger to take over this planet," Vegeta stood up and walked out to the balcony overlooking the entire city.

May 22nd, 7:44pm

Vegeta sneered as he saw all the Zaracian people looking up at him, pointing and whispering. he let out boastful laugh, _'These pitiful creatures have no idea what there messing with.'_ Vegeta thought to himself in amusement.

Someone cleared their throat from behind Vegeta. He turned sharply to see the king, who stepped out of the balcony with Vegeta. Vegeta looked back to his audience and noticed that the Zaracian people seemed relieved at the sight of the king.

"Look at my people, how far we have come to put ourselves where we are today," he turned to Vegeta, "What about your race, it was said that Freiza had destroyed the planet along with the Saiyan race as well."

Vegeta frowned, "Yes that much is true, but I was preserved by Freiza, along with two other Saiyans, a fourth had escaped the planet before it was destroyed." the King nodded his head as Vegeta continued on, "Two of the Saiyans have passed away and now it is only me, and the other Saiyan along with his half-breed brat."

The King looked questionably at Vegeta, "And what of Freiza? Where is he?"

Vegeta chuckled, "He was defeated, by the other Saiyan." The King gasped "What? Freiza's power was incredible! It was infinite and you want me to believe that a Saiyan defeated Freiza! A Saiyan's power level has never been seen to surpass 30,000!"

"Well," Vegeta continued, "Your looking at no ordinary Saiyan, your looking at the legendary Super Saiyan."

The King shook his head as sweat dripped down his face, "This is a lot to take in, this other Saiyan, what was his name by chance?"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta spat out the name.

The King nodded his head, "Yes, yes, well Vegeta, I came in here to ask you what you plan on doing here while you are staying?" Vegeta looked back out to the city, "I simply plan on training." The King was shocked, _'What kind of race is this? I have just witnessed the most powerful Saiyan alive and still he wishes to train only to get stronger, and what of this Kakarot, how strong is he if he was able to defeat Freiza on his own?'_

None the less, the King smiled at Vegeta, "Well, if you wish to train, I am glad to say that we have a training room down on the first floor, first door on the left, only the strongest of our warriors to train, not just anyone can handle it, if anybody could, I believe it would be you." The king encouraged.

Vegeta smiled at what the King had told him. "Take me there now, I want to see this room of yours, now."

The King was not surprised and immediately walked Vegeta out of the room and to the elevators. "Let me warn you Vegeta, this is a very intense training room the moment you step foot into it-"

Vegeta smirked, and interrupted, "The more the challenge, the better," the elevator door opened and Vegeta followed the King out. They walked a couple feet and then the King entered the door to the left.

"Here it is," he stated stepping in for Vegeta to follow.

The room was completely blue with nothing in the room, except for a control panel of some sort in the right corner. Vegeta walked over to it, his curiosity getting the best of him and noticed that the King was lagging behind, "Aren't you coming?" Vegeta questioned a bit annoyed.

The King laughed, "You don't understand, I'm not as young as I use to be,"

Vegeta was confused, that never stopped a saiyan from training, "What do you mean?"

The King looked shocked at Vegeta, "This room, it's 10 times the gravity of this planet."

Vegeta smirked with pride at what the King had said, and only replied, "You don't say," He gave a devilish grin, 'Well, I'm so use to heavier gravity, I hadn't even noticed,'

The King made his way, slowly, toward Vegeta. "You mean, this heavier gravity doesn't affect you at all?"

Vegeta shook his head, "Nope, you should know that Planet Vegeta's gravity is much heavier than this, plus I have had gravity training in the past."

The King felt sweat drip down his face,_ 'This Saiyan never ceases to amaze me I don't think we really __have seen the true extent of his powers just yet...' _The king concluded nervously.

"Well, is there any way to adjust the gravity to 200 times the normal Gravity?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, with his proud smirk still placed firmly.

The King spluttered at Vegeta, "T-two hundred times? That's insane, that's impossible!"

Vegeta turned away from the King, "Well, why don't we find out?"

The King slowly began to walk to the control panel contraption, Vegeta frowned, with impatience, "Here, let me help." He scooped the King into his arms and walked him to the control panel, the King quickly showed Vegeta how the control panel worked, and how to increase or decrease the gravity.

Vegeta smiled at the King, "Okay, I shall begin my training immediately, I'll take you out." he picked the King up again and ran him over to the door and outside the training room, shutting the door behind him.

The King walked away from the room, sweat poured down his face. Meanwhile in the Training room, Vegeta dashed over to the control panel and changed the gravity to times 200. Vegeta felt the effects immediately and almost fell straight down to the floor.

_'I'm going to have to get use to this gravity, better start with some warmups,'_ Vegeta got down to the floor and began with some one-handed push-ups 20 each side. After Vegeta had finished he began running sprints around the entire room.

On his fifth lap, Vegeta tripped over his feet and fell to the ground with a huge thud. He propped himself onto his elbow. It felt impossible to even get to his feet. Vegeta panted, sweat poured down his face, already. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>:: ::: :: : : :: :: :: : :: : :: : : AN ::: : ::: :: : ::: :: : ::: :: : :: **

**Okay and there's chapter 10 for ya now don't forget if you would to check out my newest story Horror Friends and tell me what you think of it I will be putting a link to it on my profile page very soon.**

**I will be updating THIS story pretty soon most likely, but it may be awhile because I've got to consider updating a few other of my stories that are out there.**

**And tell me if you think my writing has changed while I have been writing this story either in a good or bad way :) **

**Keep the reviews coming because so far I am loving the reviews that I have gotten so far and am surprised to see that I've only got one bad review for chapter 1. Thank you to all my readers who have read and reviewed my story much appreciated ^_^**

**So I hope you like the Chapter and don't forget to Review. Until the next chapter of The Super Saiyan's Weakness**


	11. Girls Night Out

**Okay and I am pleased to bring you chapter 11 of The Super Saiyan's Weakness.**

**I am loving all the reviews that I have gotten for this story so far, and can only ask of yo to keep them coming. I am having so much fun writing this story, I am currently thinking of writing another B&V pairing Fan Fic where Bulma travel to an AU and I'm thinking of calling it Pieces of Time.**

**But first off I've got to finish this story off, and I will be updating more often now because of school being out and having a lot more time to write.**

**Enjoy Chapter 11 and don't forget to R&R**

* * *

><p>Vegeta walked out of the training room sweat poured down his face, he entered his room immediately walking into the bathroom splashing water on his face from the sink. '<em>That feels so good' <em>Vegeta thought to himself.

He dried off his face and jumped onto his bed.

The Saiyan was impressed on how his training had gone for the last couple of days, he had been in the training room nonstop only leaving when he was injured, in which he headed over to the clinic that was two doors down from the training room, and also when he had to eat.

The King although took an exceptional interest in Vegeta and had asked the Saiyan if he would like to have supper with him always saying "People would kill for this offer" Vegeta would scoff and reply "No thanks" and would get back to training.

When Vegeta had begun his training at 200 times the gravity it felt near impossible, but once Vegeta had gotten use to the gravity it became a piece of cake. Vegeta was now training in 230 times the gravity in a mere time period of three days.

Vegeta chuckled to himself "Man do I impress myself sometimes" and rolled over on his side and was fast asleep.

Meanwhile the King sat in his throne room deep in thought.

'_That Saiyan is like no creature in the universe, Training under 200 times Gravity was an impossible feat, but Vegeta is now training under 230 times Gravity, it's safe to say that he is no ordinary Saiyan'_

The King sat back and let out a sigh

'_And where is this Goku he speaks of, If he was able to defeat Freiza imagine how much stronger he could be compared to Vegeta' _The King stood up and paced the room back and forth '_The Saiyan race was always a mystery to me I never did understand them'_

The door to the throne room opened and the King turned to face the door. It was one of his guard he ran up to the King and kneel ed down holding out a video tape. "As you requested sire, the surveillance tapes of the training room"

The King took the tape with a grin "You may leave now" The guard hastily ran from the room.

_~The Next Day~ _

Vegeta felt someone pushing his side, he opened his eyes suddenly startling the female servant who jumped back. Vegeta sat on the side of the bed his head in his hand as he tried shaking off the tired feeling he had.

He turned to the female servant who seemed scared "What's your name?" Vegeta had no explanation for the question it had just come out. The female servant looked surprised as she stammered.

"N-Nalqua"

Vegeta motioned to the door "You may leave" Nalqua bowed and ran from the room. Vegeta sat up in his bed walking over to the mirror. He examined all the cuts and scars that were all over the body. Vegeta had always considered the them as trophies from all the battles he had been in.

The Saiyan prince shivered as he hands swept over a very recent that rested upon his left shoulder.

The scar, had been from Freiza the memory of the fight he had with Freiza only made him shiver. Just the thought of how helpless he had been, how pathetic his power had been compared to Freiza's he was no match from the moment he landed on Planet Namek.

'_That was from the past'_ he tried encouraging himself '_Now that I am a Super Saiyan at last no-one will be able to defeat me' _he walked from the mirror and put on his dingy looking clothes.

The Saiyan heard someone enter the room and looked to face The King he smirked "Yes, what do you need?" The King smiled at Vegeta instantly replying "Vegeta, please call me by my name, Voreng" Vegeta frowned

"Okay Voreng what do you need?"

Voreng walked up closer to Vegeta, the Saiyan looked down to Voreng. "Vegeta I have just come up to ask if you might join me at dinner tonight, and before you refuse let me tell you that I have some important business that you will find most interesting."

Vegeta looked at Voreng, it seemed that he would not be taking no for an answer "Fine" Vegeta spat "I will join you, just send up Nalqua when you want me to come down" Voreng gave a small bow which surprised Vegeta that he would be bowing to him.

"Thank you Vegeta, I will see you at dinner" Voreng walked out of the room closing the door lightly behind him.

Vegeta stared after Voreng '_That guy sure is persistent, Wonder what he wants to talk to me about' _and with that Vegeta grabbed a towel, ordered a couple bottles of water and headed down to the training immediately changing the gravity to times 240.

* * *

><p>Bulma sat at her kitchen table, she rubbed her finger across the top of her coffee mug. After Bulma had decided to go to the club, which was 5 days from now <em>AN Time line may be a bit off but just go with it okay _but soon after the thoughts of Vegeta grew inside of her mind.

That was when Bulma had decided that she could not wait any longer and was going to club that night.

She took a sip from her coffee, "Why is it then when I try to forget about that man it just makes me think about him even more than before" it sometimes frustrated her, and thinking of Vegeta always made her want to cry.

'_I just have to accept the fact that he's not coming back, he's been gone for months, just move on Bulma" _

It was a weird feeling but whenever Bulma encouraged herself to move on with her life, she always felt guilty. She sighed rubbing her temple. Bulma then tried directing her thoughts to going to the club tonight.

She began thinking of her teenage years when she'd enter the clubs and instantly the men would fawn around her asking her for her number, asking if they would buy her a drink, it made her feel like a goddess and Bulma had liked that feeling.

Goku walked into the kitchen instantly spotting Bulma and walked over to her with a look of worry on his face.

"Hey Bulma, what's up?"

Bulma looked up she had not noticed Goku, she smiled at him "Oh nothing just the same old same old" Goku sat at the chair right next to her and grabbed her hands in his, his hands were surprisingly warm. "Bulma I'm worried for you"

Bulma frowned "Why would you be worried for me Goku everything's fine" The Saiyan then frowned at Bulma "No Bulma I know everything's not fine, I know you still think of Vegeta and worry about where he's at" Bulma pulled her hands away from Goku, looking offended.

"And why would I still be worried about that arrogant bastard?"

Goku's face lightened up a bit "Bulma I know you still worry about him, and I do too, but you need to understand that he may not be coming back for awhile" Bulma put her head in her hands with a sigh "I know, I know that I've got to move on that's why I'm going out tonight"

The Saiyan was surprised at this "You are?"

Bulma nodded her head "Yes I am, there's no point in sitting around feeling sorry for myself"

Goku beamed at Bulma "Well that's good for you where are you going?" Bulma grinned instantly replying "I'm just going to the club tonight, as soon as I get dressed I'll be heading out to the club" Goku's smile turned back into a frown.

"Bulma you sure you want to go to a club this soon?"

Bulma nodded her head "Yes, actually I do want to go tonight" Goku placed his hand on hers "Just make sure your careful okay?" Bulma stood up pulling Goku up with her "Oh I'll be careful you big doofus" and she grabbed the muscular Saiyan into a hug.

She looked up at Goku, hitting his chest playfully "Now leave! So I can go get dress, it's almost dark out" _A/N Note that Bulma was drinking Coffee so that she could stay awake for later that night NOT because it was morning time_

Goku walked toward the door, "Have a nice night Bulma and be safe" Bulma smiled shouting back "Sure thing Goku"

_'Goku can be so paranoid sometimes it's not even funny' _Bulma chuckled to herself then walked upstairs to herroom to get dressed.

_~An Hour Later~_

Bulma stepped out of her room fully dressed and ready to go to the club, she wore a blue dress that went down past her knees, over one of her shoulders was a silky fabric. _A/N horrible description of the dress so just picture it in any way you want to, just keep in mind the color is blue lol_

She had arranged her hair in many different styles and in the end decided to just let her hair down for the night. She grabbed her handbag from the counter and went downstairs.

Bulma grabbed her car keys and immediately left not wanting her parents to know exactly where she was going.

She drove for thirty minutes, and soon arrived to the very energetic looking building, colorful lights issued from the inside, and Bulma could see the shapes and shadows of all the people dancing within. She parked her car and walked up to the entrance where a big bulky man stood in her path.

"I'm gonna need some I.D mam"

Bulma smiled at the security guard "Why of course, it should be right-" As Bulma ruffled through her handbag she realized she did not have her I.D "Aw Hell I can't find it" she looked up to see the security man looking at her shocked

"Aren't you Bulma Briefs?"

Bulma blushed as this was an often occurrence of someone recognizing her "Yes, yes I am" the man ushered her into the building "You don't need an I.D just go right ahead in an enjoy your night" Bulma grinned "Thank you" and walked into the building.

As soon as she walked in she felt light headed, from all the blinking light and rapid movements, Bulma grabbed the wall for a second as not to fall _'Wow! Guess I haven't been at the club in a long time'_ she looked around and spotted the bar and ran over ordering a margarita.

Bulma had finished her drink and soon a short but very attractive man walked over to her. "May I ask for a dance?" he asked in an Australian accent Bulma blushed walking to the dance floor with the man. The man turned her around so his back was facing to him, he grabbed her hips and began to grind.

The first thing that went through her mind was Revolt at what this man was doing, _'The past Is the past' _she thought to herself and began to dance along with the man following his hip movements. "Hey you here by yourself" the man asked her Bulma nodded her head "Yay I'm alone"

The man frowned "hard to believe a beautiful girl like you" Bulma laughed replying "Well there is a guy, but he's made it clear he doesn't want anything to with me"

"He must be some faggot or something to not want anything to do with you, look at you" he twirled Bulma around causing her cheeks to turn red "Thank you? Whats your name?" the man pulled her into his strong arms "Frank, yours?"

Bulma paused for a second then replied "Veronica"

Frank pulled her toward the bar "Do you want a drink? On me" Bulma nodded following Frank through the crowd. Frank ordered her a drink then turned to her smiling "So you come here often?" Bulma shook her head

"No this usually isn't my type of scenery"

Frank grabbed both of there drinks then pointed behind Bulma "Hey you don't know any of those guys do you?" Bulma turned around "No I wouldn't know anybody here" Bulma grabbed her drink taking a sip.

After a few minutes though she began to feel light headed and her whole body felt weak. "Oh maybe this drink is a little too strong I need to step outside" she stepped down from the stool but fell into Frank's awaiting arms. "Let me take you outside" and he scooped her up walked toward the exit.

Once they were outside Frank turned left and walked them into an alleyway, the whole world was spinning and Bulma could barely keep her eyes open "W-Where are you going?"

Frank hushed her and placed her on the ground gently, Bulma gasped as she realized what he had done "What did you put in my drink?"

Frank ignored her and began undoing his pants, Bulma shut her eyes tears began to stream down her face _'I should have listened to Goku' _the man was now on top of her kissing her neck slowly moving down her body.

Bulma kept her eyes shut tears still came, and without warning she felt the body of the man flung off of her, she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry she could only make out Frank being slammed against the wall by a figure.

The dark figure walked over to her and scooped her into his arms.

He flew into the sky and in the direction of her home, Bulma looked up in the strangers face, his eyes only displayed pure anger, and he had long black hair that stuck straight up, he almost looked like Goku but not quite. "V-Vegeta?"

And Bulma passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the end of Chapter 11, hope that I left you excited for the next chapter. Don't forget to leave some reviews to this story or any other of my stories in fact ^_^<strong>

**I have a poll on my profile page so make sure you check it out and vote**

**Also I have thought of an idea that seemed very interesting, (this goes for any of my stories) if you have any questions that you may want to ask me, just Review or PM me and I will answer them either at the end of the story or most likely before and or after a chapter. So to my readers ASK AWAY :) ^_^**

"**THE SUPER SAIAYN'S WEAKNESS" ^_^**


	12. Vegeta a God?

**Okay and here's Chapter 12 of "The Super Saiyan's Weakness" **

**I know it took forever for me to update, but I was just recently in VEGAS BABY and I was unable to update but give me some credit people I'm writing this at 4:00 in the morning. So far I can't believe were this story is going so far it's amazing how the story just began to unfold, I never expected to become what it is.**

**And don't forget to Review if your liking this just do it, for Bulma and Vegeta Review for their love or I'll kill off Vegeta :O no just kidding, or am I**

**Only one way to find out REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Bulma opened her eyes propping herself up on her elbow, she rubbed her head which was throbbing, she looked around and saw she was in her bedroom. She heard someone cough and jumped up in surprise. That's when she noticed the dark figure sitting in the chair.<p>

He stood up walking into the light, Bulma's face lightened up as she saw the face of Vegeta "Bulma are you okay?" Bulma laughed.

"Of course I am, when did you get back to Earth? I've been worried sick" Vegeta looked shocked "Bulma I never left" Bulma gasped "Yes you did you left with one of my pods" Vegeta chuckled nervously reminding her of another Saiyan she knew.

"Bulma it's me Goku" Bulma refused to believe it, wishing that he had not said that, because as soon as he did his appearance began to change, making him a lot taller, and his hair a lot more wild as well. Bulma sighed.

"Bulma are you okay? I think that drug must have had quite an effect" the memories of what had happened to her rushed back into her mind remembering that someone had saved her, and that someone Bulma had thought was Vegeta.

_'But it was only my imagination working against me' _ Bulma let out another sigh falling back on her bed. Goku ran over to stand besides the bed. "Bulma you do remember what happened right?" Bulma could see the worry in the young Saiyans face.

Bulma rubbed her temple "Yes I do" Goku grabbed her hand "I'm so sorry Bulma, I really am" Bulma pulled her hand away with shock.

"Why should you be sorry?"

Goku put his head in his hands, frustrated "Because I should have been there to protect you, somehow I knew something bad was going to happen there, but still I ignored my instinct, and as a result you were drugged by that bastard"

Bulma placed a comforting hand on the upset Saiyan's shoulder "Goku don't blame yourself it was my fault for being so reckless"

Bulma threw her covers aside, she looked down and noticed she was wearing nothing but her undergarments, Goku noticed as well and covered his eyes letting out a nervous laugh "Whoops sorry Bulma" Bulma ran to her closet quickly putting on some pajamas.

"Did you take off my clothes?" Goku shook his head letting out another nervous laugh "No, of course not, your mother came in and noticed you were sweating so she took your clothes off for you, good thing she did you've been asleep for quite awhile.

The confused woman spun around facing Goku, surprising the Saiyan who was sitting at Bulma's desk "How long have I been asleep" Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Um, maybe two or three days, I don't really know I lost count"

Bulma walked toward Goku ruffling her hair "Three days? Wait have you been sitting in here for three days" Goku nodded his head "Yeah after I beat that bastard up I immediately flew you over here knowing your father would know what to do, and I stayed to make sure you were alright, your father said you'd be alright that it was just some sleeping powder, but they sure were worried anyways"

Bulma scratched her head heading into the bathroom to freshen up a bit _'It's been three days?' _Bulma poked her head out looking at Goku "But isn't Chichi worried about you"

Goku shook his head "No I told her what happened and she just hopes your okay, she'll be relieved when I tell her you've waken up"

Bulma chuckled "Yeah she should be" and closed her bathroom door to take a nice warm, and well needed, shower.

* * *

><p>Vegeta walked out of the bathroom a towel around his waist, Nalqua entered the room suddenly and jumped in surprise at the sight of the Saiyan, she closed her eyes exclaiming "Oh my, I'm terribly sorry sir"<p>

The Saiyan chuckled to himself "What have you come for Nalqua?" the nervous servant slowly removed her hand from her eyes looking at Vegeta, the Saiyan noticed her looking at the scars he bore but ignored it. Nalqua looked at the Saiyan's armor "Would you like me to wash these for you they must be filthy"

Vegeta looked at his stained and also filthy armor "Yeah, actually they could go for a quick wash" Nalqua nodded grabbing the armor "Also I was sent to ask you when you would be coming down for dinner"

Vegeta smirked "As soon as you are done washing my armor, bring them up to me and I'll head down then" Nalqua nodded and left the room.

Vegeta walked over to the window deep in thought _'How much stronger I have gotten being on this planet, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing being captured by these aliens' _Vegeta had increased the gravity to 300 times the gravity of Earth and Vegeta had already begun to adjust to the gravity shift.

But Vegeta had always gotten the weirdest feeling that someone was watching his training with a close eye.

And there was something about Voreng that Vegeta wasn't too sure about he definitely wasn't on his list of people to trust. Nalqua walked back into the room with his armor folded in her arms, he looked at her in surprise.

"That was quick" Nalqua smiled, the first time he had seen her smile "Yes, we have a very advance technology here" Vegeta smirked "Way more advanced than Earth's technology that's for sure" Nalqua chuckled, and Vegeta was surprised to here her do so.

"Yes I have heard of Earth's technology being quite bland compared to ours" Vegeta walked over to Nalqua grabbing his armor from her arms "Thanks Nalqua, you may leave now" Nalqua bowed and headed for the door. "Nalqua" Vegeta shouted toward her, she turned around hand still on the door "Yes?"

"Tell the Voreng that I'll be down soon" at first Nalqua was surprised to hear the Saiyan use the King's first name but nodded leaving the room immediately.

When Nalqua had closed the door behind her Vegeta removed his towel and threw his armor on. He let out a sigh of relief as he slipped it on, somehow wearing his armor made him feel comfort, and to Vegeta's surprise he felt a bit home sick.

_'That's ridiculous my home is gone' _he thought to himself angrily but he knew that it wasn't planet Vegeta he was threw the thought aside and headed out of his room. He walked down the hallway heading to the elevator.

He entered pressing the button to the first floor where the dinning room was located.

Vegeta stepped out of the elevator slowly making his way down the hallway. Finally finding the door to the dinning room he opened it looking around, this would have been his first time entering the room. Inside the room straight in front of Vegeta was a long table that could easily fit 15 people or so, and beyond the table there was a fireplace, and a portrait of Voreng himself hanging above it.

To the left and right were two doors leading somewhere Vegeta could not know, and two waiters holding a tray of what could only be their dinner. Vegeta spotted Voreng at one of the ends of the table and went to sit next to him.

Voreng stood up finally noticing Vegeta a grin on his face "Vegeta I'm glad you've come, please sit down dinner will be served momentarily" Vegeta sat down still watching Voreng "So what is it you wanted to talk about with me?"

Voreng shook his head "We can talk about that after dinner for now enjoy" and the waiters appeared with their dinner opening up the tray to reveal the first course.

For their first course they were served Beef tenderloin sculptured tomato rose, for their second course a Rack of Lambs with a side of hasselback potatoes, and finally for desert Voreng ordered for creme brulee which tasted very good in Vegeta's opinion.

After they were finished eating Voreng sat back patting his stomach full and content. He sat up clapping his hands together "Okay take these plates away, were done here" and the waiters appeared grabbing the now empty plates and heading out through the door to the left.

Voreng looked at the Saiyan, Vegeta noticed now he looked very serious _'Guess we'll found out what he's wanted to say to me' _Voreng looked at the table trying to figure out how to start this, Vegeta watched intrigued. Finally Voreng looked up "You are by far the most powerful Saiyan that has ever lived, are you not?"

"Yes" Vegeta replied cautiously, Voreng "I don't even need to ask, training in 300 times gravity, that's intense is it not?" Vegeta smirked "You get use to it"

"Yes, what I wanted to ask of you today is would you consider staying here on our planet" Vegeta jumped back in surprise _'Why in hell would I stay' _Voreng held up his hands as if to say "Just second" and continued.

"Your power is unbelievable unlike any power I've ever seen, and you've seen our race we could barely protect our self as it is, but with you we'd never be messed with again" Vegeta smirked _'How flattering' _but he shook his head "No I'm sorry to say that I could not consider staying"

Voreng began "Please consider our planet has gone through so much torment" Vegeta held up a hand "Wait, by who?" Voreng shivered "The Vatacans" Vegeta listened closely _'I've never heard of such alien race' _

Voreng began to explain "Every month they come down here and demand we give them supplies, since they are bad suppliers of their own planet, they steal all of our supplies" Vegeta sat back in his chair shocked "And why haven't I seen them, I've been here for about a month" Voreng laughed nervously "When they did come you were too busy, they do not stay long just take what they need and leave, no longer than 3 hours"

Vegeta looked up to the ceiling Voreng continued "Please consider, if you were to accept you'd be known as a hero almost a god to our planet you'd have countless admirers" for a second the Saiyan considered agreeing to accept but an image of Bulma flashed through his mind Vegeta shook his head "I can't I have some...Unfinished business down at Earth" Voreng hung his head in defeat "Well if there's no chance you'll accept"

Vegeta stood up "But, once you've finished fixing my ship set the coordinates to this planet of theirs, I think I can convince these Vatacans to leave your planet alone" Voreng jumped up, Vegeta could see the excitement on his face.

"Thank you so much, you don't believe how thankful this will be" Vegeta nodded still frowning _'I barely know who I am falling for human girls? Helping another alien race?' _the Saiyan looked down at Voreng

"And if after I pay these Vatacans a visit and they still terrorize your planet, just send someone down to Earth, make sure there disguised so no humans will freak out, and ask for Bulma Briefs they'll know who she is"

Voreng wrote the name down on a napkin smiling from ear to ear "And again thank you so much you, this is a great help and you will never be forgotten on this planet" Vegeta nodded walking out of the dinning room "Good night Voreng" Voreng waved a goodbye to the Saiyan and sat back at the table still grinning _'Who would have known there be a Saiyan like that young man, I'd have to see it with my own eyes to believe it'_

Vegeta entered his room, he now felt exhausted he threw himself onto his bed laughing to himself remembering Voreng's words _'You'd be a hero you'd be like a god to our planet' _Vegeta chuckled turning over in the bed "A god huh?" Vegeta thought of Bulma "I'll be coming back Bulma, not too long from now"

And Vegeta fell asleep dreaming of Bulma the whole night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and it cleared up what happened in the last chapter if you were confused.<strong>

**I'm not lying it may take a bit to update I'm still thinking of what should be in chapter 13 but Vegeta will be paying those pesky Vatacans pretty soon lol. And also tell me what you think of the summary good or bad review giving me a 1-10 rate 1 being worst 10 being best ^_^**

**So I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to Review**

**Do it for B/V reunion ^_^ until next time of "The Super Saiyan's Weakness"**


	13. Praise and Approval

**And I finally bring you chapter 13, YEAH WHOOHOO lol well I'm glad to tell you guys that Vegeta will be coming back to planet Earth soon ^_^ I know it's been a bit, but when he gets back it'll be so worth it lol. I'll give you guys an estimate of three more chapters, so far with the plans he'll be back by chapter 16.**

**So if you want to see the best B/V Reunion EVER bring in those reviews and show me some love, Thank you all for the reviews I have already received so far, so keep those reviews a coming people.**

**Now onto Chapter 13, Hope you enjoy^_^**

* * *

><p>Bulma sat in her lab looking at a variety of Blue prints, Bulma frowned and threw the blue prints down in frustration. Ever since her club incident Bulma had decided to busy herself another way, and her only solution was to busy herself with constructing new capsule productions.<p>

But the now frustrated woman could not figure out any new productions that could be made, even after hours of looking over previous inventions and blue-prints.

_'Damn Blue prints.' _Bulma thought angrily standing up from her work desk and walking outside. She flipped her hair out of her eyes and walked inside grabbing a glass of wine. She sat down at the table, swishing the wine around in the cup.

Bulma heard footsteps and turned to the source, her father walked into the kitchen talking to someone on the phone.

"Hey Bulma, Goku says that him and couple other of your friends are coming over." Bulma face lit up, at the moment the thought of friends being around her sounded great. But Bulma immediately walked over to the sink and dumped the wine.

The thought of Goku seeing her drinking bothered her.

Vegeta had now almost faded from her thoughts, she scowled herself for thinking of him as it only makes it worse she thinks about him. Bulma heard the doorbell ring and ran over to answer it. She opened the door with a beaming grin.

Sitting on her front step was Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and surprisingly a little Namekian.

_'Aren't all the Namekians still living in my backyard?' _Goku spotted her staring at the Namekian and began explaining.

"Bulma this is Dende, he helped us on Namek with Freiza, Gohan and him were just playing down at our place"

Bulma smiled "Oh, that's Dende" She looked down at the Namekian "One of your friends is looking for you, I think his name is Nail." The Namekian did a little skip in the air and ran past the group.

"Excuse me." And disappeared into the backyard garden where the Namekian were staying for the time being. Bulma turned to her friends still smiling,

"Such a polite Namekian, come on in, do any of you want a drink?"

Bulma led the group to the kitchen, and began making everyone drinks. She turned around and looked at the group, which were already fooling around. She walked over handing everyone their drinks, "So how's everyone been?"

Tien took a sip from his drink, and was the first to speak up, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I've been busy training with Chiaotzu, you know just to prepare in case anything else occurs."

Goku laughed and slapped Tien's shoulder playfully, "Come on Tien, now that Freiza's gone we need to sit back and relax a bit, we all deserve it." Tien shrugged his shoulder.

"You never know Goku, it always seems that Earth attracts the worst of enemies."

Goku laughed nodding his head, "Yeah you are right about that one Tien." Everyone laughed, and before Bulma knew it the group immersed into their own conversation, Bulma barely listened to anything they said only nodded and laughed along with the others.

And before anybody knew it, two hours had passed. Piccolo stood up from the table first, "Sorry I have to leave, but you should know I'm not the social type." Goku leaned back in his chair, hanging his head backward to look at Piccolo.

"Oh come on your plenty social."

Piccolo smirked and let out a sharp breath toward Goku. The Saiyan was caught off guard and his chair fell out from under him, and fell to the ground. Unhurt Goku laughed picking himself up, "Same old Piccolo huh?"

The Namekian laughed "You know it." And he left the house without another word, Gohan ran from the table to follow him. Goku sat back up to the table still laughing,

"Hey Goku." Yamcha spoke up, still chuckling.

"Yes Yamcha?"

"I meant to ask you, how was it fighting Freiza and all, it looked as if you had your worked cut out for you."

"Yeah I did actually, even I didn't think I'd win, but fortunately after Krillin was killed." (Krillin laughed nervously in the background) "His death brought out the Super Saiyan inside of me." Yamcha still looked at Goku a bit confused.

"So you can only turn Super Saiyan if your pure of heart?"

Goku grinned, "Yup, you got it."

Yamcha smiled and nudged Tien with his arm, "Explains why Vegeta never turned." Tien and Yamcha both began to laugh, Bulma sat there with a frown, "Shut up you two, you never know what could happen, maybe he will turn Super Saiyan."

Bulma crossed her arms across her chest, still frowning.

Yamcha frowned as well, looking at Bulma, "Oh what? You admire the guy now." Bulma suddenly felt her cheeks become hot,

"No! I just admire a guy who has goals in life, unlike some people."

Yamcha sat back in his chair, gaping at Bulma. "Unbelievable, women! How can men understand them." The group erupted in laughter again, except for Bulma who's thoughts were now on Vegeta.

* * *

><p>Vegeta threw his Saiyan armor aside, leaving him wearing no shirt and a pair of workout pants, and grabbed the towel that lay on his bed. He wrapped it around his bare shoulders and headed for the door to his room.<p>

He stepped out and suddenly heard a loud crunch beneath his foot.

"What the hell?" Vegeta looked at what he had stepped on and was surprised to see a gift basket looking object. The Saiyan picked it up and ex aimed it, inside he could see an assortment of alien food he had never seen before.

Vegeta placed it on the ground confused, he turned to walk down to the hallway, but stopped short when he noticed the piles of baskets lined up outside his door. Vegeta gaped at all the baskets shaking his head.

He stormed down the hallway to the elevator, all the while passing more and more baskets. He entered the elevator and jammed his finger on the first floor. The Saiyan walked down the hallway and entered the door to the throne room.

Voreng sat at the throne looking at some papers with the leader of the Zaracian army it seemed. Voreng turned to look at Vegeta, and the Saiyan could see the surprise in his eyes.

"Vegeta? What is wrong?"

"Why are there baskets piled up by my room?"

"Oh yes, I've been meaning to tell you that Vegeta let me explain."

Vegeta smirked, "By all means do." Voreng stepped down from the throne, and walked slowly to the Saiyan, who still stood motionless.

"Since I have made the announcement that you would be dealing with the Vatacans, well apparently this has caused a great crowd over here to thank you, follow me to your room."

The Saiyan stepped out of the throne room, and followed Voreng into the elevators, and up to his room. Voreng opened the door and motioned the Saiyan in, "Step out onto the balcony."

Vegeta opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony, the moment he stepped outside a roar of shouting greeted the Saiyan. Vegeta turned around to Voreng, who was now stepping outside. Vegeta walked to the end of the balcony and looked down.

Down below, near the entrance of the door, Vegeta could see the huge crowd of Zaracians. The crowd expanded all through the streets, the Zaracians were all shouting out. And once they caught a glimpse of Vegeta, they all turned to the Saiyan, and the shouts increased.

He stepped back from the balcony and faced Voreng.

"All this because I said I'd deal with the Vatacans?"

Voreng nodded his head, "Yes, you can't begin to understand how much we appreciate your gesture."

Vegeta sneered and turned walking back into his room, "I'll be in the training room." he shouted behind him toward Voreng. _'Don't you forget Voreng, I could destroy this pathetic planet without any effort at all'_

But even to the Saiyan himself, the threat was a mere bluff.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter 13 for you, I hope you liked it even though it was shorter than the previous chapters. I'm going to try and update the next chapter as soon as I can but I've found myself quite busy with a little thing called life.<strong>

**We all go through it ^_^ but still expect the next chapter pretty soon.**

**Give me some reviews and tell me how you liked the chapter, and what you might want to see in future chapters (if your idea is used you will of course be mentioned and get full credit) until next time on THE SUPER SAIYAN'S WEAKNESS ^_^**


	14. The Vatacan

**Hey everyone of Fan fiction, I know it's been forever since I've updated this story, but I come back with good news, Vegeta WILL be coming back by next chapter no other options, so for all of you who have been waiting for a good B&V reunion, you will not have to wait much longer, just one more chapter ^_^ anyways let's get onto the story, I think you guys are going to like this one.**

* * *

><p>14. The Vatacan<p>

Vegeta paced back in forth inside the pod, thinking to himself how he was going to deal with the alien race know as the Vatacans. The Saiyan snickered, _'Well if it came down to a fight, they wouldn't stand a chance against me."_

Vegeta smirked and powered up, and transformed into the Super Saiyan. He loved the feeling of the energy surging through his body, things couldn't get any better it seemed. Vegeta stepped over to the pod's window, and looked outside.

He imaged the moment, when the pod would finally land back onto Earth's surface, and he'd step out and greet Bulma with an embracing hug.

"That'll be the day…anytime soon." He walked over to the pod's control, and adjusted the gravity control to it's maximum. "But first I have to deal with these Vatacans…and then I'll be heading back to you Bulma."

* * *

><p>Goku's read the flyer that was posted up on the wall, he grinned. He looked around, and spotted his son Gohan looking in some store windows,<p>

"Hey Gohan!"

Gohan turned away from whatever he was looking at, and walked over to his father. Gohan could tell that whatever his father had to tell him was good news, judging by the grin on his face.

"Yes dad?"

"You ready for a tournament Gohan?" Goku grabbed the flyer off the wall, and handed it to him.

Goku could barely hold back the excitement of an upcoming tournament, _'And this time everyone can compete, maybe we could get Piccolo to come too.' _

"So you ready for some training with your old man Gohan?" His son looked up at him, with a grin, almost as big as his.

"Yeah, can we start right now dad…please!"

Goku nodded, "Here take my hand, we'll instant transmission home, and start training." Gohan grabbed his hand, "You ready?" Gohan nodded, and the two disappeared, reappearing outside their home's front door.

Gohan ran toward the door shouting behind him, "I'm going to go get changed dad, I'll be right out. Hey mom!" Goku approached Chichi, giving her a hug and kiss,

"Hey honey, guess what?"

Goku looked at Chichi confused, her eyes were red and puffy, it was obvious that she had been crying. "Honey…are you okay?" she bowed her head, she still had not said a word, and this was worrying Goku even further.

"Goku…I..I need to talk to you." she stepped into the house, and into their bedroom. Goku made sure to shut the door behind him, not wanting Gohan to see his mother like this.

"Chichi what's bothering you?"

"Goku can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything hon."

"Do you still love me." Goku's flinched back, caught off by the question. He sat on the bed next to Chichi, and placed a comforting hand on her leg.

"Of course I love you, why would you ever ask that question."

"Because of Bulma."

"What?! Because of Bulma?! What does she have to do with our relationship?" Chichi bowed her head, and Goku noticed tears running down her face.

"Because I've seen how the both of you act around each other, and with Vegeta probably gone for who knows how long, it only makes her available for the getting."

A chuckle came out of Goku, Chichi looked up at him a bit shocked that he was laughing. Goku placed his hands on her shoulders, and stood her up.

"Chichi me and Bulma are friends, we have for a really long time. But I fell in love with you Chichi, not her."

Goku wiped the tears from Chichi's face, "Please don't think that me and Bulma's relationship is anything more than that."

A grin appeared on her face, "Are you sure Goku? Because we have a son, I don't want him to have to experience the pain of dealing with us splitting up."

Goku grinned, "And he won't have to, because what we have together is so much more than what me and you have is so much better, I'd be crazy to give this up."

"Goku I love you so much."

And she placed her head on his chest, and pulled him closer into the hug. Goku smiled and placed his chin on the top of her head,

"I love you too honey."

* * *

><p>Vegeta looked outside the pod, he was now entering the orbit of the home planet of the Vatacans. The planet looked similar to the one of the Zaracian's planet, rocky terrain. Once he landed, Vegeta's pod was instantly surrounded by the aliens.<p>

They were not exotic looking, not as much as the Zaracians, but they looked exactly like humans that had dyed their entire skin red. The resemblance was uncanny, and also a bit creepy.

The Saiyan stepped out of the pod, he sneered at the Vatacans, who were all crowding around him, awed at his arrival.

"Get back! All of you!"

Nobody listened to his shouts of aggravation, they were all too busy trying to poke and prod him. The anger began to boil up inside of him, his fists clenched, Vegeta shouted,

"ENOUGH!" and let out a powerful burst of energy, forcing everyone around him to fly backward onto their backs. They stood back up, and the whole mood of the situation turned, they began to back away from the Saiyan.

'_That'll teach them to mess with me.' _Vegeta thought proudly to himself. He walked up to the nearest Vatacan and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt,

"I demand to speak to the leader of your planet….Now!"

Another Vatacan stepped out of the crowd and ushered him in the other direction "Come this way sir, I will take you right to him."

Vegeta walked proudly through the group, passing by the Vatacan people, he could hear several people murmuring "Is that a Saiyan?" "I thought they were all killed off by Freiza" "Oh my it's really a Saiyan"

Vegeta couldn't help admit, it was a good feeling to have the spot light. The Vatacan man led him into the city, and Vegeta soon found himself standing in front of an enormous mansion.

He was led inside, the Vatacan man looked at him and told him "I'll go tell the king you are here, it will be a second."

Vegeta looked around the mansion, the whole house was littered with antique looking art, and pictures of old kings and rulers. The Saiyan heard the door open up behind him, and he turned to face another Vatacan, wearing robes, and a crown on top of his head.

"You've requested me Saiyan."

Vegeta sat down at the huge round table next to him, "Yes I have, you have a little bit of explaining to do."

The King looked surprised, "I have explaining to do, I in fact believe you are the one that should be explaining themselves."

The King glared at Vegeta who was shaking his head, "It wouldn't be smart to test my patience Vatacan"

The Vatacan looked as if he were going to protest, but he felt the short bursts of energy Vegeta was shooting off his body. The King sat down at the table along with Vegeta, "Okay what do you want me to explain."

Vegeta smirked, "Well it's not much you have to explain, as much as you need to do for me."

The Vatacan was becoming nervous, and Vegeta could tell from the sweat coming from his brow, "And what is it I need to do for you Saiyan?"

"You and your people will stop stealing supplies from the Zaracians, or else I will be forced to come back and pay you another visit."

The King glared at Vegeta, "And what if we don't"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "Oh nothing much, you'll just see a huge sun like object heading straight for your planet, and I promise the pain would be over soon." Vegeta turned toward the King, and could not help but chuckle at the sight of the king trembling in his chair.

"Fine…Fine…we won't return to the planet ever again."

"That's damn right you aren't, and if you do, don't think I won't know." And with that Vegeta stood up and walked out of the mansion, ignoring the gaping Vatacans who stood in front of the door.

Halfway back to his pod, Vegeta stopped suddenly, he could feel something in the distance, a power source, and a strong one too. _'What in the hell is that?' _Vegeta thought to himself.

Whatever or whoever Vegeta felt had to be strong to emit so much power at such a great distance. The Saiyan noticed that the energy was moving, and his heart dropped as he realized….

"It's heading for Earth."

Vegeta powered up to his limit and shot off to his pod, he started up the pod without hesitation, raised the pod's speed up to it's maximum, and shot off the Vatacan planet and straight for planet Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUH haha I hope I gave you enough of a cliff hanger for the next chapter. And I'm glad to tell you guys that VEGETA'S COMING BACK. Okay here's the deal if you want me to write an….um…"Intimate" chapter with Vegeta and Bulma just review and I'll count up how many people want it or don't and also let me know who's POV you want it to be from Bulma or Vegeta. Anyways until next time on THE SUPER SAIYAN'S WEAKNESS^_^<strong>


	15. An Unexpected Reunion

**Okay everyone, This chapter is being posted real fast, because I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter to come, AND HERE IT IS. Doesn't it seem like yesterday that Vegeta was being held captive on the Zaracian's planet.**

**(WARNING)- there will be an "Intimate" scene in this chapter, so if you do not want to read it don't, it won't be a real intense scene but it will still be an "Intimate" scene lol**

**Now onto CHAPTER 15 OF THE SUPER SAIYAN'S WEAKNESS, make sure you enjoy and review if you really like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything to do with it, only my fan fiction story, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Come one Gohan, don't tell me that's all you've got." Goku shouted to his son playfully. His son hovered in front of him, in his fighting stance, and Goku grinned at the scene. Sparring with his Gohan always reminded him of his childhood, always striving to become more powerful, Goku could see the fire in Gohan's eyes.<p>

"No way dad, not yet, we haven't even begun."

He shot toward his father and began throwing a combo of punches and kicks. Goku dodged each move effortlessly, and every once and awhile he'd punch Gohan in the jaw, or stomach, hard enough that he felt, but not hard enough to seriously hurt him.

Gohan shot into the air spiking his energy level, "MASENKO HAAA!"

Goku positioned himself in a ready stance, and just before the energy blast made contact with the Saiyan, he swiped it away with one fluent motion of his arm. The blast flew off past Goku and hit a large rock formation.

'_Good thing we're in a remote location' _Goku had always made sure that wherever he and Gohan trained, there was no living life forms around to be harmed. He could never know how the fight would turn into, and with Gohan becoming even stronger this precaution was necessary.

"Hey Gohan! I think that last move wiped you out, didn't it?"

Gohan gave his father a crooked smile, "Yeah it did." Goku flew over to his son and tousled his hair.

"You've gotten so strong since Namek, I'm so proud of you."

Gohan smiled, "Yeah but it's nothing compared to your Super Saiyan power."

"Don't worry, Gohan I promise you there will be a day that you will become even more powerful than me." Goku assured him, "Now let's get back home, your mother's probably finished with dinner by now."

Gohan followed his father, the mention of food reminded him how hungry he actually was. Suddenly his father stopped in mid air, and looked up at the sky. Gohan flew next to him, looking up at him questionably.

"What is it dad?"

Goku didn't look at his son, "You feel that Gohan? That power source?"

Now that his father had mentioned it, he could feel the power, and Gohan felt shivers run through his body when he noticed the power was equal, or possibly greater, than his father.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough…look" Goku pointed off in the distance, and Gohan noticed the space pod whipping through the air. Goku motioned for his son to follow him,

"Come on, let's go check this out."

They flew off as fast as they could in the direction the pod. Whoever was maneuvering the pod was flying pretty fast. Goku could see the pod, coming closer into view. When they were right on top of it, the pod took an unexpected downward slope.

"Dad it looks like it's going for a crash landing."

Goku watched the pod, and observed that Gohan was right, the pod was now skidding across the forest floor, and it ran into a cliff and exploded.

Goku watched the crash shocked, "Why in the hell would they want to crash….unless." He flew down quickly and blew out the fire that covered the pod. A deep smoke hung over the pod, Goku squinted his eyes and could see a dark figure emerge from the smoke.

Gohan looked up at his father, who had a big grin on his face, he looked back at the smoke covered pod, and Vegeta stepped out of the smoke with the usual smirk on his face.

Goku ran over to the Saiyan, and gave him a welcoming hug, Vegeta looked shocked, but he gave embraced the taller Saiyan. Vegeta couldn't help but admit he had missed Goku's presence more than he realized.

Gohan stepped toward him, and gave him a firm handshake.

Goku placed his hands on his hip and laughed, "Man I should have known it was you Vegeta, I almost didn't recognize your energy, where have you been?"

Vegeta shook off Goku's question, "That's a long story Kakarot."

Goku scratched his hair, Vegeta was amused at the Saiyan's glee. "Vegeta…We didn't think you were coming back, Bulma's going to be so happy to see you." Goku said. Vegeta paused and stared at Goku,

"So…um…how's Bulma been?"

Goku looked away from Vegeta, worrying the Saiyan further, "Well she hasn't been in the best of moods since you've left, it's been pretty hard on her, and I assume you ask this question because…."

"SHHH! Quiet down Kakarot, yes…that's why I asked."

Goku leapt up and pumped his fists in the air, "I knew it, I always had a feeling about you two."

Vegeta sighed and looked at Gohan, "Is your father always acting like this." Gohan chuckled, and looked up at his father,

"Yeah pretty much."

Vegeta grinned, "KAKAROT GET DOWN HERE!" Goku hovered down toward Vegeta, and stood in front of him.

"What's up Vegeta?"

"Now listen up closely Kakarot, focuses your mind over in that direction." Vegeta pointed up at the sky toward the East, "Now focuses hard and tell me what you feel." Goku looked at Vegeta a bit confused but did as he was told.

Gohan watched his father, and then followed Vegeta's direction as well. Vegeta waited and soon got the reaction he was expecting,

"What the hell is giving off that energy Vegeta?!" Goku exclaimed, Gohan stood there with his mouth hanging open, at a loss for words.

"I don't know what it is, when I noticed the power was heading straight for Earth when I was heading back, I sped up the controls and beat it back but with the speed it's at-"

"It'll be here in twenty four hours." Gohan interrupted. Vegeta nodded his head and looked at the two.

Goku was now staring up at the sky, a grim look was present on his face, "I can't tell if it's stronger than us Vegeta, but we have to let everyone know, and prepare." Goku shot up into the air, Gohan and Vegeta followed closely behind him.

"Come on we have to head over to Bulma's place." Even though this situation was troubling him, Vegeta couldn't help but grin at the mention of her name.

'_Here I come Bulma'_

* * *

><p>Bulma pulled her hair into a ponytail so that it wouldn't keep falling in her face. She had stuck with her plan of keeping herself busy with her capsule corporation work, and so far it was working well. She heard the door to her lab open, and her father ran in with a huge grin on his face.<p>

"BULMA!"

Bulma jumped up, startled at her father's sudden appearance. A few papers scattered to the floor, she bent over and picked them up a bit aggravated.

"What is it dad? I'm pretty busy right now."

"Goku just showed up…and…you should come see for yourself." Bulma rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing one of her clip boards. She followed her father outside, but continued taking notes on her clip board.

She stepped outside and heard Goku's voice, "BULMA!" a bit confused at Goku's tone, Bulma averted her eyes from the clip board and looked up. She felt the her breathing stop, and she dropped her clip board to the ground.

She couldn't believe her eyes….she couldn't believe she was looking at Vegeta. He was staring at her, he lightly pushed Goku aside, and walked over to Bulma slowly. Bulma felt her heart skip a beat when Vegeta stood in front of her, he looked down at her.

Vegeta slowly brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, and behind her ear, then he lifted her up and brought his lips to hers in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.

They both sat there for a minute, kissing each other, then it became aware to the both of them, that everyone was watching them. Vegeta pulled away from the kiss, and leaned his head on the top of Bulma's.

"I missed you so much." He whispered.

"Don't ever leave me again Vegeta."

"I will never leave again, I promise."

Goku cleared his throat and stepped forward, "Um…Vegeta?" Vegeta looked away up, and was reminded of the situation at hand. Bulma looked up at him, she placed a hand on his chest, a look of concern on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Okay while I was heading back to Earth, I noticed a energy source, a huge energy source, heading for Earth." Bulma let out a shocked gasp and put a hand to her mouth. "We don't know what it is, but we know it's going to arrive on Earth in about twenty four hours from now."

Bulma looked at both Goku and Vegeta, she could see that the issue was worrying them, and this only worried her further.

"What are we going to do about it?"

Goku shrugged his shoulder, "Me and Vegeta were planning on investigating the source of the energy as soon as it lands on Earth, with Vegeta and my power levels combined, whatever it is shouldn't be much of an issue."

Bulma looked at Vegeta, "Are you guys sure it'll be safe."

Vegeta frowned and shook his head, "No, all we know is whatever this…thing is, its may be stronger than me an Goku."

Goku stepped toward Bulma and laughed, "Listen Bulma, with the two of us it won't be a problem, so why don't you and Vegeta enjoy some "alone time" together and don't worry about anything."

Bulma couldn't help but laugh at the way Goku said "alone time." She waved Goku off playfully.

"Okay if you say so Goku."

Goku grinned, he looked at Vegeta and winked, Vegeta grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Goku looked at Gohan and the two flew off for their own home. Vegeta noticed Bulma's father had went back inside, and he grinned giving Bulma another kiss.

"So, I think you and I have some catching up to do, don't you think?" Bulma grinned and patted Vegeta's cheek lightly.

"You are correct, after you take a shower, you stink!"

* * *

><p>"BULMA!" Bulma walked into her bedroom at the sound of Vegeta's voice making sure to shut the door behind her, since he had come back she could not stop grinning at the thought that he was actually back. She walked up to the closed shower door.<p>

"Yes Vegeta!"

Vegeta stepped out, wearing some plain jeans, and tight short sleeved white T-shirt. Bulma couldn't help but stare at his masculine figure. He noticed and let out one of his charming laughs.

"I think this shirts a bit small Bulma."

Bulma licked her lips and stepped toward him, she looked at him with a sly grin, "I think it's perfect."

Vegeta grinned and pulled Bulma closer to him, "Oh you do." And she was pulled into another kiss. This kiss was much different then the first one, now that all eyes were not on them anymore.

Bulma felt his tongue enter mouth, she massaged his tongue with her own. Vegeta placed his hands on Bulma's ass, and lifted her upward. Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist and began kissing his neck.

Vegeta walked over to the bed and lay her down gently. He began kissing her neck, and began working his way down. Bulma moaned with pleasure at the feel of his lips on her skin. Bulma pulled off her shirt, and Vegeta followed up by pulling off her pant .

The Saiyan sat back on his heel, and took in the full sight of Bulma's wonderful body. Her breasts seemed to be bulging out of her bra, and he rubbed her upper thigh delicately. Bulma suddenly pushed Vegeta onto his back, and sat on top of him.

"Your turn." And she began sucking his neck, while removing his shirt. Bulma rubbed his broad chest, and felt herself become even more turned on at the feel of his hardened abs. Bulma unbuckled his pants and threw them off to the side.

Vegeta felt his manhood harden as Bulma began rubbing his leg, Bulma reached down and began slipping his boxer briefs off, and she held back a gasp at the sight of Vegeta's penis.

The dominant Saiyan laid her down on her back, he lowered himself and began removing Bulma's panties with his teeth, all the while massaging her breasts. Bulma moaned and arched her back, his hands felt strong around her breasts. Vegeta brought himself back up.

"Vegeta I want you now" She groaned, now becoming impatient. Vegeta grinned at her, and gave a hard thrusts of his hip. Bulma grabbed the edge of the bed, He did not give a second pause, but thrusts himself inside her again, this time harder.

Her back arched upward, and she moaned even loud, Vegeta grabbed her breasts again and began playing with them again as he pushed himself inside of her.

Bulma could feel the power of Vegeta, with each thrusts of his hip, she reached out with her hands and grabbed his ass. Vegeta's intensified,

"Oh my god Vegeta! Yes…harder…harder"

Vegeta gave another might thrusts, and let his essence release itself inside of her. Bulma let out another gasp of pleasure. Vegeta pulled himself out of her, and laid down next to her on the bed.

Bulma grinned, and rubbed the side of Vegeta's head, "That was amazing Vegeta." Bulma laid her head on his chest. She noticed the scent he gave off and grinned. "You smell good."

Vegeta laughed, "Lilac body wash, you like?" Vegeta leaned over and gave Bulma another kiss, and the two soon fell asleep in each other's arm.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for chapter 15 of THE SUPER SAIYAN'S WEAKNESS. I hope you guys enjoyed Vegeta's coming back review to let me know if I could have done anything better this chapter actually turned out much longer than I thought it was going to turn out to be.<strong>

**Let me know what you guys thought of the "Intimate" scene because I'm not too use to writing it so I'm curious to know what you guys thought of it.**

**Also look on my profile, I have a poll up that's concerning this particular story of mine, so go on my profile and vote and give me your opinions**

**Expect the next chapter to be posted real soon, until next time on THE SUPER SAIYAN'S WEAKNESS**


End file.
